Impatience Can Cause Wise People To Do Foolish Things
by SwanCullenForever
Summary: Bella finds Edward's beliefs about sex and marriage extremely old-fashioned. She simply doesn't believe an "official" commitment is necessary before having a physical relationship with her boyfriend. She is tired of her wants and desires being ignored. What does she do about it? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

"**Impatience can cause wise people to do foolish things" – Janette Oke.**

**This story explores the concept of the Relationship Attachment Model created by clinical psychologist, Dr. John Van Epp. The model explains five sequential stages of a successful relationship (Know, Trust, Rely, Commit, Touch). **

**Edward's old-fashioned beliefs happened to follow this same sequential model; however, Bella didn't believe official commitment was necessary before having a physical relationship. **

**Was she right? **

**Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Takes place shortly before Bella's graduation from high school.**

"Shoot!" Bella scoffed.

The mild expletive echoed throughout the cab of the old truck as Bella slowed down and after looking both ways, made a perfect U-turn on the back road just outside of the Forks city limit.

Unfortunately, the last thing she wanted to do was go back to the house, back to him, but she really had no choice. She had to get her notes for her Calculus final tomorrow so she could study. Bella needed a good grade on the final. She didn't want all of her hard work in her class this past year to be for nothing. Besides she couldn't burst Mr. Varner's bubble that his superior teaching methods were the sole reason for her improvement in math.

Normally, Bella relished every moment she spent at the Cullen home; however, after the way she rushed out a few minutes ago, she was more than hesitant to show her face there so soon. She knew her eyes must be bloodshot, her face blotted with red splotches. Not to mention her shortness of breath and soaring heartbeat. If she could recognize her physical state, Bella knew everyone in the house could sense it as well.

Oh, well. Can't be helped, she thought as her beloved old truck sputtered, shook and rattled down the familiar road. She really would have to bury the poor thing soon and find a new vehicle. One that met with Edward's approval, of course. Bella sighed at the thought of trying to choose a vehicle that her overprotective boyfriend would approve of. It would have to be nothing less than a tank she was sure.

As she turned into the long drive to the house, Bella internally chastised herself for being in such a rush that she forgot her notebook earlier but honestly, she had been so upset, it was the last thing on her mind. No, she wasn't going to think about it, or she would start crying again. This afternoon was just so frustrating, so embarrassing, and well, so hurtful.

The truck came to a jolting stop in front of the house. Bella closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes with a renewed determination to not let the current situation get to her. The last thing she needed was to show him how upset she was by their most recent encounter. It only made him feel worse which in turn made her feel bad and then the cycle of frustration, embarrassment and hurt continued.

Bella exited the truck and approached the front door. She expected the door to open as usual when she arrived (no one ever surprised the Cullens) but it remained closed. Bella pondered for a moment and then hesitantly knocked.

"Hello" she called to the empty room as she turned the knob and opened the door.

How strange, she thought. Other than Carlisle and Esme, the entire family had been home when she left less than ten minutes earlier.

Bella decided to rush upstairs where she knew she left her Calculus notebook. Maybe she could be in and out before anyone noticed or at least before they stopped pretending they didn't notice her anyway. She entered the room and sure enough, there it was – discarded on the infamous leather seat where she and Edward had been "studying" earlier.

In reality, the notebook hadn't been opened once and Edward and Bella had spent their time together this afternoon sitting on Edward's leather bench in his room with her on his lap. The house had been relatively quiet, no doubt in an attempt to give them some semblance of privacy (an impossible task in this house). Edward had been leaning against the wall, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Bella had been kissing his face and neck while at the same time doing her best to clumsily unbutton his shirt. She had gotten several buttons undone that is until he had gently stopped her by holding her wrists in place.

"Be good Bella" he chastised as he opened his eyes and lowered his head to look at her derisively.

"Hmfrmp" she scoffed against him as she lifted her head to kiss his lips.

Edward kissed her back, still holding her wrists, when Bella suddenly shifted her weight on his lap. Her sudden movement caused her legs to straddle him. She wasn't sure if it was their position, their intense kiss or his continued restraint of her wrists, but for some reason in that moment her level of arousal shot through the roof. A small moan escaped her mouth and her hips involuntarily began to move against his groin area. Her movements only lasted a few seconds but in the next instance, Bella had found herself sitting alone on the seat, feet on the floor with Edward nowhere to be seen.

"Edward?" Bella questioned quietly to the empty room knowing her could hear her.

"Dammit Bella, I told you to be good" she heard from somewhere in the house although she couldn't pinpoint the direction of his voice.

And there it was, Bella thought. Edward and his constant rejection of her. Bella braced herself for what came next. She knew what to expect by now.

First, came the frustration. There was the obvious sexual frustration she felt after her boyfriend rejected her so-called advances. More than that though there was the frustration in knowing that no matter what she tried to "get away with" as he called it, she would always fail miserably. His resolve to keep their physical relationship from progressing any further never faltered.

Second, came the embarrassment. She really was trying to be good. It wasn't her fault that every time she was with her unearthly immortal vampire boyfriend, he dazzled her until she couldn't think straight anymore. It wasn't her fault that her normal teenage hormones were out of control. It wasn't her fault that her love for him was beyond anything she had ever known and was difficult to contain.

And finally came the hurt. The simple unabashed hurt Bella felt each time that Edward rejected her physically. Even after everything they had been through since reuniting in Italy, she could not escape her constant fear that he didn't want her. The fear that she still wasn't good enough for him.

He assured her daily of his love. He had even asked her to marry him. And yet, he still had very strong reservations about her joining him in immortality. He had made it very clear that he hoped every single day she would change her mind about waiting to become like him. Why? she wondered. Was it truly because he worried about her soul or was there something more? Did he not want her for all eternity? Would he not want her as a vampire? Did he want her as a human? In that way? He swore he just didn't want to hurt her by losing control with their physical relationship but was that the only reason he rejected her?

Even though Bella had asked herself these questions many times before, she was no closer to finding any answers and for some reason this afternoon's latest rejection from him had pushed her over the edge. All of her questions and emotions overloaded her, and she had started to cry. She knew she couldn't hide the fact she was crying from Edward (he could smell the salt-water for one thing) but she didn't want to let him see her upset. It would just make things worse. Bella quickly gathered her jacket and backpack from the top of Edward's dresser and ran out of the room down the stairs.

Unfortunately for Bella running and stairs don't mix, and she tripped just as she reached the bottom step. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Edward blurred in front of her to catch her before she fell.

"Bella" he said as his strong hands held her shoulders upright. "Where are you going?" he asked gently.

"I'm sorry Edward" Bella stammered as she kept her head turned down and her eyes on the floor "but I just remembered Charlie will be home early tonight and I don't want him to have to wait for dinner" she lied.

"Bella" he began hesitantly but he released her shoulders.

"I'll see you later tonight" she said. "Love you" she added brightly and quickly kissed him on the cheek and then left. He didn't try to stop her from leaving. He just stood on the porch with an unrecognizable look and watched as she drove away.

Now back in this room, Bella just stared at the unopened notebook as the memories washed over her again and the tears resumed. She grabbed her notebook and quickly left remembering to walk more slowly this time down the stairs. She made it to the porch but soon realized she was in no shape to drive. She couldn't even see the tears were so bad. She discovered she didn't even care if someone saw her anymore. She just sat down on the porch and put her head in her hands and continued to sob.

"Bella?" said a deep voice from right next to her.

Bella gasped and raised her head to look to her side.

It was Emmett.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Bella looked at Emmett through her watery eyes. He looked worried and extremely uncomfortable.

"Nuffin" she answered through her muffled tears as she wiped her nose and her eyes.

Emmett just shook his head.

"What are you doing back? You just left?" he asked her.

"I furgif me notes" she muffled again and held up the Calculus notebook.

Bella tried to stop crying but she just couldn't seem to stop the flow of tears.

Emmett looked more and more uncomfortable and after a few minutes he finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Bella, they all took off when you did to go hunting but I think I can go track Edward down…"

"NO!" Bella yelled interrupting him.

"Okay" Emmett said slowly. "I could go get Jasper to calm you down or Alice or even Rose I guess if you want…"

"No" Bella answered this time more softly as the tears started to slow.

Emmett let out a heavy sigh even though he had no need to catch his breath.

"Okay" he said again. "I guess that leaves just me then." He shifted his weight toward her. "So, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" he pleaded with her.

Bella wiped her eyes and nose again and sniffed.

"It's Edward" she admitted not sure where she was going with this conversation but knowing she had to talk to someone about it.

"Okay" Emmett said. "What did he do now?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's not what he did, it's what he doesn't do" she replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Not following Bella" Emmett said. "What doesn't he do?" he asked in confusion.

"Me Emmett!" Bella yelled and then threw her hand up and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Both were silent for a moment and then Emmett, being his typical self, slapped his thigh and let out a booming laugh.

"Stop it" Bella screamed in frustration. "It's not funny!" She knew he meant no harm with his laughter, but she was just too embarrassed and angry to put up with Emmett's usual good-natured teasing.

"Sorry" he said immediately sobering up. "I'm sorry Bella, you're right. Tell me what's going on exactly" he prompted in a serious tone.

Bella covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe she was about to have this very awkward very humiliating conversation with Emmett of all people/vampires; however, she had reached a level of impatience with her current situation that had become unbearable. She had to get her feelings off her chest.

Bella lowered her hands to her lap, keeping her head down.

"He doesn't want me Emmett" she began quietly "in that way. He doesn't want me to be an immortal and he doesn't want me as a human so where does that leave us, uh?" she asked bewildered.

"He's attracted to me I think, at least my blood anyway, but is that all?" she questioned a little more loudly. "I mean can vampires even be attracted to humans for more than our blood or are we just goddamn food" she swore in frustration waiving her hands in an animated fashion in the air. "I mean, do you find me attractive?" she asked looking up at a very shocked Emmett still sitting next to her.

"Um," he began hesitantly.

"I know, I know, you have the goddess that is Rosalie, and I can't compare to her of course, but honestly Emmett as a male vampire are you attracted to me as a female human at all?" she asked again with more clarity.

Emmett just sat there speechless.

"Well?" she asked again as her temper flared.

Emmett still said nothing.

Bella had never seen Emmett rendered speechless before, so she had her answer. No, he wasn't attracted to her. She had been rejected. Again. She assumed this rejection would make her upset again. Instead, all she felt was rage.

"Well, there you go" she said through her angry tears and stood up from the porch.

"Bella, wait" Emmett said as he put his arm on hers stopping her from walking away.

"NO Emmett, I'm tired of waiting!" Bella screamed trying to get away from his grasp. "I've waited long enough. I'm mean what the hell am I waiting for anyway?" she ranted.

"Bella" Emmett tried again still holding her arm.

Bella grew more and more agitated as the angry tears continued to fall.

"Why wait if nothing is ever going to happen between us?" she said bitterly. "Why wait if a vampire can't be with a human? Why wait if he will never want me the way I want him. What the hell am I waiting for?" she repeated her question angrily looking down at Emmett.

Emmett was still sitting on the porch staring blankly at her face, still silent.

"Ugh!" Bella screamed. "I'm done. It's never going to work with Edward. I'd be better off with Jake" she mumbled under her breath. "At least he wants me", she sighed.

Emmett let me go!" she yelled.

Emmett did not release her arm and continued to stare.

"Emmett, I swear…" she trailed off. And in that moment, the fact yet another Cullen male not only rejected her but wouldn't respect her wishes was simply too much. She was tired of her wants and her desires being ignored. In that moment, what little patience and rational thought she had left, flew out the window.

"Fine!" she yelled and then Bella did something rash. Something she never imagined doing but she was just so tired of feeling so helpless all of the time. So tired of feeling so powerless. She sat down on Emmett's lap facing him, wrapped her one free arm around his neck and kissed him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that registered with Bella when she finally realized what was actually happening was the difference between Emmett's and Edward's lips. Yes, they were both cold. Yes, they were both hard. But unlike Edwards, Emmett's lips were not unmoving. Unlike Edward, Emmett's cold tongue darted out and ran across her bottom lip requesting access to her mouth. Bella gasped slightly when she felt this and her lips parted allowing the access he seemed to desire. She felt his tongue flick and flutter around hers causing her to gasp again. When she did, Emmett moved his face away from hers and looked at her. His eyes were dark and his expression unfathomable.

Emmett released her arm and Bella suddenly felt a wind surround her. The next thing she knew, she was inside the house lying on the sofa in the family room. Emmett's body was raised over hers.

He looked down into Bella's wet eyes and cupped her face with his hands gently swiping away stray tears with his thumbs.

"Bella, you didn't let me answer your question" he said softly his gaze intensifying as she looked up at him.

"Which, which… question?" Bella stammered too shocked to think about what had just transpired outside on the porch and how intimate the moment was between them.

"Of whether I as a male vampire am attracted to you as a female human" he said clearly still cupping her face staring into her eyes.

"Oh" she said. "And are you?" she asked bluntly somehow finding the courage deep within her to ask him again.

Emmett removed his hands from Bella's face. He lifted her chin with his finger and leaned into her bending his head down. His face was inches from hers.

"Yes" he said.

Bella felt his sweet breath on her face.

"The answer is 'yes'".

And then… the space between them evaporated into thin air as his lips came to rest gently upon hers.

* * *

Emmett was shocked by his actions. He would have never thought in all of his existence he would be kissing a human girl. Shocked he could even be able to kiss a human girl. And especially this girl who was his brother's girlfriend. His mate.

But none of that seemed to matter when he saw how much Bella was hurting from Edward's constant ill-suited rejection of her. Nothing matter when he heard her crying on his very own porch because she thought she wasn't desirable. When he saw her eyes filled with tears and her body hunched over with sadness because she thought she wasn't wanted. When he heard her say she would be better off with a wolf than with his brother!

He just wanted Bella to feel better. And for some reason, he wanted to be the one to make her feel better. Emmett liked Bella. Bella had always treated him like a real person. She never avoided him out of fear like all of the other humans he knew. She laughed at his jokes. She blushed when he teased her but still turned right around and teased him back. He admired her strength, her resolve and her selflessness. She was a brave wonderful girl. He would never understand why Edward fell in love with a human but at least he had picked a great one.

All of these thoughts crossed his mind in the brief seconds outside after Bella had unexpectedly placed herself on top of him on the porch and kissed him.

His own lips had immediately responded to hers and he had kissed her back. His tongue begging access to taste her. Emmett was an experienced male who had been kissed more times that he could recall even before his life as an immortal. His response was involuntary, and it wasn't until he heard her gasp that his mind finally caught up to what his body was doing.

He had been kissing Bella. And although he had never thought of her in "that way" before, he knew he could help her. It wouldn't mean anything. He was just trying to help. He could do this for her. For Edward even.

* * *

Emmett's lips moved from hers and he began trailing kisses down her neck as Bella laid beneath him on the sofa. She sucked in a blast of air into her lungs trying to remember to breath. She was stunned at Emmett's admission that he was attracted to her and she was shocked by his actions and her own.

Out of her anger, impatience and frustration she had kissed another.

And he had not only reciprocated her kiss, but he was kissing her again of his own volition.

This was the pure definition of crazy.

Bella had just wanted to shock Emmett into letting go of her arm. She had wanted to prove to him, and to every male, that she was not powerless and she would not be ignored. But now, she felt powerless to stop what was happening between them.

"Don't worry Bella" Emmett said softly in between his kisses. "I won't hurt you. Let me show you how it can be. Let me help you" he said.

And then he reached down, and with what felt like no more than a gentle tug, her shirt suddenly hung open and her bra had been removed. His hand moved to touch her exposed breast, but he stopped just shy of touching her.

"Is this alright?" he asked softly.

A million things went through Bella's mind as she considered the consequences of giving Emmett permission to continue. On the one hand, Bella knew Emmett. She knew she could trust him. Knew if she asked him to stop he would and that would be the end of this little tryst with no more than a few kisses between them.

On the other hand, Emmett was offering her more than she had ever experienced before with Edward (or anyone). She knew Emmett had practiced his "vegetarian diet" for decades and could keep his blood lust under control. This could be her one and only chance to find out if it really was possible for a human and vampire to be physically intimate or at least somewhat intimate. She knew she would never go "all the way" as it were with Emmett but perhaps just a little further…, her thoughts trailed off.

Bella didn't trust herself to speak so she simply looked at him and nodded in the affirmative.

Emmett, having waited for her answer, finally reached out to touch her. Bella's breath caught as she felt his cold fingers on her breast caress her and he rolled her nipple with his thumb. His mouth moved lower and he kissed her shoulder, her chest and finally he took her nipple into his mouth. She felt his tongue suck and swirl around it until it reached its highest peak.

Bella closed her eyes in pleasure. Her mind conjured up the most glorious images of Edward raised over her. His mouth on her. She moaned and her arms flew around Emmett's neck as her hips involuntarily thrust up against him. She heard him make a low growl in return communicating his desire. She could feel his hard arousal underneath his jeans when it connected with her core.

Emmett shifted his body slightly away from her eliminating the contact between them but continued moving his mouth to her other breast. His hand moved lower and she heard the sound of a zipper. She felt the air on her backside as he lowered her jeans slightly and then... she felt him touch her. There.

No one had ever touched her like this before. Had made her feel like this before. Edward had never made it past first base and she had no idea what it felt like to experience these kinds of sensations. Emmett's cold fingers felt warm to her as they expertly stroked and pet her until she felt the great need for release getting stronger and stronger. He was so much larger than Edward but he was being so gentle with her, so controlled, Bella acknowledged somewhere in the back of her mind. Soon though Emmett's ministrations had Bella thrashing beneath him and her mind went completely blank of any thoughts at all.

It had been a long time since Emmett had held another woman in his arms like this and he couldn't help but compare her to Rose. Bella was more petite than his wife and of course much more fragile. Still, she did have a unique beauty about her, he thought. The heat and scent coming from off her body and from inside her body was intoxicating for a vampire. He could see why Edward was attracted to her even as a human.

Emmett didn't need to use his vampire senses to know Bella was close to going over the edge. He was pleased he could make her feel this way and more importantly that he could control his own desires for her body and her blood. He had kept his control when he kissed the sweet ever-pulsing spot on her neck and her blood called to him. But when she had pressed herself directly into his aching erection, he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his lips as he struggled to calm himself down. He was a male after all and some reactions were involuntary. He knew he couldn't keep going much longer. His control was dangerously close to slipping away.

"Let go Bella" Emmett whispered lifting his mouth from her breast slightly. "It's alright. Let go" he said again.

Bella felt a rush from deep within and then she was soaring. Her head moved back and forth on the sofa and she cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm overtook her senses. She barely registered the roaring heated growl coming from Emmett again.

As she slowly came down from her high, Bella felt amazing. And then she felt something else. The deep shade of scarlet that blazed across her face was caused not only by her recent orgasm but also by her great embarrassment.

Emmett pulled Bella's jeans back up and moved back to sit beside her on the sofa. He reminded himself that Bella's needs were all that matter right now, not his own as he adjusted his jeans, too quickly for Bella to see, and tried to cover himself with his hands. Bella closed her shirt around her and scooted to a seating position as well.

"My shirt." Bella squeaked out as she noticed her shirt had been torn and could not be buttoned up.

"Do you have another one here?" Emmett asked softly.

"In my backpack in the truck" she replied.

Emmett blurred and was back in a matter of seconds. He handed Bella her backpack. She dug through it quickly and retrieved the spare shirt she always kept with her. As clumsily as she was, Bella always kept one in case of spills, tears, etc.

Bella began to change but paused when she went to remove her ripped shirt and bra.

Emmett cleared his throat and turned his back to give her some privacy. He was doing his best to keep his control steady and seeing her bare skin again would definitely defeat his goal.

When she was all buttoned up, Bella turned to him and spoke.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him calmly as her hand smoothed over her hair trying to remove the tangles caused by her thrashing on the sofa. Bella tried to appear calm on the outside but she was shaking on the inside after what had just happened.

"I wanted to answer your question truthfully" he replied turning back to face her. "And I wanted to show you that a vampire and a human can be together, in that way" he finished. "I wanted to show you that it wouldn't hurt you. You aren't hurt, are you?" he blanched at the thought of harming her in any way.

"No, no, not at all" she reassured him.

He let out a sigh of relief.

The room fell silent with unspoken awkwardness between them.

"Alice!" Bella suddenly screamed.

Emmett knew immediately what she meant.

"I don't see why she would have seen anything. We didn't decide to be intimate. It just happened" he reassured her.

That made sense to Bella.

"Rose?" she asked cautiously.

"Bella, the only reason I didn't, I mean I wanted to but, Rose…" Emmett trailed off.

"Of course. I understand." Bella replied feeling mortified at just how selfish she had been. Rose hadn't even crossed her mind until now.

"And Edward?" she said finally. Edward was the one person she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Don't worry Bella. After living with a mind reader for all these years I can hide some things from him. He won't find out" he replied.

Bella nodded.

"If…if you could, I'm mean just now, if we could do… that and you didn't lose control" Bella exhaled slowly and continued. "Does he just not want me then, like that?" she asked sadly.

"Trust me Bella. He wants you. Like that. You don't need to be Jasper to sense Edward's feelings of newfound sexual frustration since he met you" Emmett said.

"Then why?" Bella asked innocently. "Why after all this time have we not become more physical with each other?" she asked, finally beginning to calm down.

"Bella" Emmett began. "Edward is from a different time. And a different, well, different culture than you and I. Look, I know I'm old" he snickered "but regardless of that, you and I come from the working class. Poor even and Edward doesn't. He and Rosalie both come from not only a time when moral standards were unrealistically high but also when your status and family reputation meant everything. My human family and I couldn't afford to worry about the social conventions of the time. We did what we had to do to survive regardless of our status or morals or reputation" he finished.

Bella remained silent but nodded with understanding at Emmett's description of both of their backgrounds. She did know what it meant to do anything to survive. She remembers far too many times she had to call the electric company when the lights went out and plead her mother's case making up some insane sob story when in reality Renee had spent the money earmarked for the electric bill on one of her frivolous endeavors.

"Bella don't give up on Edward. He is doing what he thinks is right. What he believes to be right morally and socially. But he does love you and he won't give up on you. I guarantee it. Remember this is all new for him too and he's been set in his ways for a long time. Be patient with him" he pleaded.

Bella realized this was the most serious she had ever heard Emmett speak. She was dumbfounded not only by what had just happened between them physically but by his deep insight into she and Edward's relationship. He was right. She was being impatient. And she almost threw away everything she and Edward had worked for because of it.

"Bella, I hope what happened between us doesn't change our relationship" Emmett said pulling Bella away from her internal epiphany. "I just…" he cleared his throat." I just wanted to help in any way I could. I mean, I am attracted to you, but we can't …"

Emmett couldn't continue. He really hoped he hadn't screwed things up for all of them in his stupid attempt to be a hero of some kind. He had wanted to help that's all. He never meant to hurt anyone.

"Emmett, I understand. I do" she said. "It won't change things. You did help. I can be quite stubborn when I want to be, and I don't think I would have believed that a physical relationship between Edward and I was possible otherwise" she said with compassion.

Bella took Emmett's hand in hers and squeezed it to show him all was well between them. Despite the intimacy they had just shared, Bella didn't really think of Emmett in that way. After all, it had been Edward's face she had imagined during their little interlude. Edward's lips and hands on her not Emmett's.

"I think I'm going to go" she said unsure of what else they could possibly say to each other.

"Okay" he said relieved that Bella at least seemed to be alright. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings by having to reveal although he did think she was attractive, he just wasn't into her in that way.

Emmett quietly walked with Bella out of the house to her truck.

He stood stoically in the driveway as he watched her leave the house for the second time that day, his mind racing with the implications of his actions.

When she finally made her turn on the main road, he turned to go back into the house to begin the job of ridding the sofa and himself of any lingering scents before the others arrived home.

Maybe I didn't mess up too badly, he thought trying desperately, but unsuccessfully, to push the doubt and guilt he felt far far away.


	3. Chapter 3

**One year later. **

**Takes place about six months after the end of Breaking Dawn**

* * *

Bella and Edward were lying naked next to each other on the sofa in the main Cullen house enjoying a coveted child-free moment together. Having Renesmee so soon after getting married had been an unexpected blessing for the couple (well eventually anyway) but it did mean they hadn't really had as much quality time together alone like other newlyweds. They tried to make up for lost time when and where they could including tonight.

Nessie was back at the cottage with Jacob enjoying another round of their infamous no-holds-barred video game tournament. The two of them had been playing for hours with no end in sight but Bella had made Jake promise to end the game at midnight so Ness could get some sleep. She and Edward would be back home soon to relieve him of his babysitting duties though they both knew he wouldn't mind staying late. Jacob loved spending time with their daughter being the surrogate big brother she always wanted but would never have. They knew they could trust him with their little girl.

The other Cullens had gone out hunting and wouldn't be back for a few more hours so Bella and Edward had quickly taken advantage of their time alone in the house. Now, lying naked next to his beautiful immortal wife, Edward lifted his head and slowly kissed Bella's neck. What a difference a year made, he thought. No longer having to worry about little issues like killing the love of his existence for example really opened up a whole new world for Edward.

For so many years, he had existed on the sidelines when it came to sex. Seeing the mechanics in others minds but never really knowing what he had been missing. Now that he knew, he couldn't imagine experiencing that level of connection with anyone else. He never tired of being intimate with Bella. He relished every moment that they were together physically, like now, and his hands took their time caressing every inch of her upper body. They moved lower and lower until they finally reached her most intimate area. Edward's long elegant fingers parted her slick folds and began moving inside of her in a perfect rhythm as his thumb lightly circled the perfect spot he now knew so well.

Bella's moans grew louder and louder as she began to approach yet another orgasm. Edward was always a generous lover and tonight had been no exception. Bella knew she was desperately close, but she wanted to give to Edward as much as he gave to her if she could. Being intimate with Edward had far surpassed her hopes and dreams from long ago. He was her mate and that made all the difference. Dropping her shield, she opened her mind to him so he could see how wonderful he made her feel. How loved. How cherished. How desired. Edward gasped as he used his gift to read her thoughts.

In her thoughts, he saw himself, naked raised up over his wife as he pleasured her with his hand. He heard her clearly in her mind express how good it felt to be touched by him and how close she was to letting go. Edward let out a slow hungry growl as he saw what she saw. Felt what she felt. Her desire, her love.

Suddenly, he heard another growl and it was coming from upstairs. It was Emmett. He and Rosalie had returned. According to their thoughts, it seems their hunting adventures had caused some highly amorous feelings between them and they had returned to their bedroom to act on them. Edward was shocked he hadn't heard them when they first returned but nevertheless there they were "going at" upstairs. Edward shook his head and quickly turned his attention back to the woman laying below him and her thoughts. Bella had just reached the point of orgasm when, to Edward's chagrin, another growl came from Emmett above due to his own activities with his wife.

Suddenly, the image Edward saw in Bella's mind changed. It wasn't Edward that was naked above her on the sofa pleasuring her with his hand. It was…it was…it could not be. It was Emmett. He was clothed but he was there. He was kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts. Her arms were around his neck. And he was touching her. He was making her orgasm with his fingers. She was flying. And he was growling that same heated growl of desire in her mind they had heard seconds before.

Edward froze.

It all made sense now.

The images he had seen in his brother's mind this past year. Random images of a human Bella lying beneath him on this very sofa. Her shirt torn open, her breasts exposed. Her eyes closed and her mouth forming a perfect "O".

Edward had assumed these glimpses he saw in Emmett's mind were just fantasies like the images every other unrelated male who had ever met Bella, save Carlisle, had projected on him. However, there was one problem. The clipped images Edward saw in Emmett's mind were identical to the images he had witnessed in Bella's just now. Identical down to the clothes they were both wearing, positions they were in and the sounds they were making. This was not a fantasy for either of them. This was a memory.

Edward jumped away from Bella and the sofa. Bella's shield slammed in place ripping her thoughts from his mind-reading and she quickly stood up to face him. She immediately recognized her mistake. When she heard Emmett's passionate growl from upstairs, her mind unconsciously pulled up the memory of another time she had heard him make that same sound. When Emmett had touched her. When his cold fingers pleasured her on this very sofa. When she was still human, before she and Edward were engaged.

Thinking back now, Bella realized Emmett had given her more than just her first real orgasm that day. He had given her hope.

Back then, Bella hadn't been sure how she would feel the next time she saw Edward after having been armed with the new knowledge that Emmett had given her earlier on that day. Would she feel guilt? Shame? Regret? She had no idea. However, when her boyfriend had made his scheduled appearance through her bedroom window later that night after her shower, Bella had felt nothing but love and hope.

Hope that she could have a real future with Edward. Hope that she and Edward could be together as a real husband and wife someday. Emmett had given her the assurance that she so desperately needed that Edward was worth waiting for. Worth fighting for. It wasn't the first time she had recalled the memory of Emmett's gift to her since that day but unfortunately, it was the first time she had shared it with anyone, even if on accident. It had been their secret and Bella had thought it would always remain that way.

In the seconds it took for Bella's mind to recall that day, Edward had thrown on his pants and raced upstairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room. Bella grabbed his shirt and threw it on her as she ran after him.

Edward flew into the bedroom and tore Emmett from the bed literally off of Rosalie. Emmett slammed against the wall causing the entire house to shake. Rosalie jumped from the bed with her sheet draped around her torso.

"What the hell Edward?" she screamed at her brother standing in the middle of her bedroom snarling at her husband who was slowly standing up by the wall.

Bella arrived and upon seeing Emmett standing naked in the room quickly averted her eyes.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward snickered as he saw her look away. "I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before" he said his voice dripping of sarcasm.

Emmett looked directly at Bella then back to Edward and suddenly he knew why Edward had attacked him. Bella must have finally told him what had happened between them when she was still human.

"Shit" he swore under his breath and he walked to the bed to quickly retrieve his pants.

Once he was decent, Emmett turned back to his brother.

"Edward, I…" he began hesitantly.

"You what?" Edward roared.

Emmett stopped speaking and for some bizarre reason his mind involuntarily went back to the day that he and Bella had been intimate. Oh, he had thought about it before from time to time, but he and Bella had never spoken about that day. Never exchanged knowing looks. Never wanted to revisit it. It was their one secret and he had purposely put it far away from his thoughts.

Hell, he was just so happy that she and Edward were finally happy that's all he ever thought about. But right now, he was too ill-prepared to deal with Edward's sudden confrontation to stop the memories from flooding through his mind. Memories of Emmett kissing Bella on the sofa. Memories of the sounds she made when he suckled her breasts. Memories of him touching her body.

"STOP!" Edward screamed as Emmett's thoughts bombard his own mind.

And then... Edward lunged.

Emmett was ready this time though and he braced himself for the impact.

The sound would have been deafening to human ears. As it were both Bella and Rose covered their ears when the sound of Edward colliding with Emmett reverberated throughout the house.

The men rolled on the floor in a heap and went right through the already weakened wall of the bedroom. They continued their tussle right through the staircase and landed with a crash on the first floor of the house.

Rose had thrown on a robe and she and Bella both jumped down to the first floor. Although Bella's newborn strength as a vampire had diminished greatly, she still had some excess left in her. Between her and Rose they pulled Edward off of Emmett and held him back while he continued to snarl and fight in an attempt to attack again.

"Stop Edward! What is going on? Why are you attacking my husband?" Rose screamed while she struggled to hold on to her brother to keep him from going after Emmett again.

Edward stopped moving suddenly when he heard her voice. He stood still and shook his arms free of Bella and Rose. He turned and stared right at his sister.

"Because your husband" he began putting a menacing emphasis on the word husband, "fucked my wife!" he thundered.

Every vampire in the room was as still as only vampires could be. No one moved. No one breathed and no one could be sure what was more shocking in that moment.

The fact that Edward had just swore an expletive at his sister.

The fact that Edward and Emmett had just destroyed the house.

Or the fact that Edward had just accused his own adopted brother of having sex with his wife.

Bella was the first to speak.

"That's not true Edward" she said with a shaking voice.

Edward changed his focus from Rose to Bella. His eyes soften when he looked at her. It was if all of the angry energy had suddenly evaporated from his body and was replaced with great sadness. His shoulders hung down and he lowered his head.

"I know what I saw" he said softly.

Emmett spoke then.

"She's telling the truth Edward" he said. "I don't know what you thought you saw, but I never had sex with Bella" Emmett said clearly.

Edward raised his head up and turned to glare at him, the anger returning as quickly as it had left.

"I saw your thoughts!" Edward shouted. "Both of yours. I saw the memories. I thought it was just a fantasy, but your thoughts were the same. You were kissing and touching. You growled like before. She had a…" he stopped his ramblings as he grew more and more agitated.

"Edward…" Bella spoke again.

"NO!" he roared. And then softened his expression again as he turned to face his wife. His emotions were all over the place and his mind couldn't keep up. He couldn't understand how something like this could be happening. It just didn't make sense. His one and only love had betrayed him. The hurt was unbearable. He couldn't stand to look at her. To be even in the same room with her.

"I can't Bella, I just can't" Edward croaked out and then he did the only thing he could think of at the time. He turned on his heels and reaching for his shoes and jacket, sped out the front door.

Bella sank to the floor beneath her and covered her face with her hands.

Rosalie had not moved from her spot frozen on the floor.

"Rose" Emmett said her name softly as he hesitantly approached his wife.

Rosalie jerked her head and looked at him then she turned and looked down at Bella. Her head swung back and forth between them so quickly that under any other circumstances it would have been comical.

She took a deep breath and spoke.

"What is Edward talking about?" she inquired.

"Rose" Emmett started…

"No, not you Emmett" Rosalie interrupted. "I was asking Bella" she said calmly.

At the sound of her name, Bella removed her hands and lifted her head to look at Rosalie. Her eyes were haunted, her face a shell and her expression a telling one.

And in that moment, Rose saw all she needed to from the other female in the room. She knew Edward's accusation must be true.

Rosalie Hale had been around for decades. She knew shame and regret when she saw it. This human girl Edward had brought into their lives without any consideration for the family. This same girl who had brought light to her brother's dark life. Who had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that brought joy into Rosalie's barren life. This girl who had been transformed and welcomed into their family. Who had saved them from the Volturi. Who was supposed to be a sister to her. This girl had been with her Emmett.

Rosalie wasted no time. Clad only in her robe, she quickly jumped up to her second floor bedroom. She threw on the first clothes she saw, threw a few more and a few essentials into a bag, and jumped out the window. She never once looked back at Bella or Emmett. Seconds later, the sound of a sports car peeling out of the garage echoed throughout the house and just like Edward, Rosalie was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward ran and ran and ran. He wanted to stop feeling anything except the wind on his face. He wanted to stop the feelings of hurt and betrayal. His family, his wife, even his beloved daughter. None of it mattered anymore. His only thought was that he needed to run faster.

He was still running through the forest when he heard her thoughts.

_Edward, I need to speak with you. I need to hear what you saw. _

"Go away Rosalie" he shouted as kept up his speed.

_Edward, stop. Please,_ her thoughts pleaded in the most pitiful way.

Edward exhaled and stopped running when he reached the highway to give Rose a chance to catch up to him. Her fancy sports car was fast but not as fast as he was of course.

Eventually, she pulled up beside him on the road. It had turned dark but her keen vampire senses knew he was there. Edward opened the passenger door and got in and Rose took off again down the road. Neither one spoke for several miles until she pulled off into an old camping area isolated from the main highway and parked the car.

Rosalie turned to her brother. The man who was supposed to be her mate according to Carlisle but who had never shown even the slightest interest in her or anyone until Bella. Bella. How could someone so small cause so much turmoil for this family, she pondered.

"It's not all her fault you know" he said suddenly as he read her mind.

Rosalie didn't acknowledge that statement.

"What happened between them?" she asked quietly. "What did you see?"

"What did he tell you?" he asked looking at her. Edward was sure if anyone could get Emmett to confess, it was Rose.

"Nothing" she replied shaking her head.

"He wouldn't tell you anything?" he asked concerned. It must be worse than he thought if Emmett refused to tell Rose anything.

"I didn't give him a chance to Edward. I left right after you did. I couldn't stay. I needed to find you. To find out what you saw exactly to make you think...well, to make you think they..." she trailed off.

Edward didn't need to read her mind to know exactly why she had run away in that moment. It was the same reason he had run. He and Rosalie had always been similar to one another. Too similar for his taste. That was the main reason he had never thought of her in a romantic way despite her attractiveness. She was just like him. Her thoughts and actions had mirrored his own and so often, without her even knowing it, she would make him see things in his own life he didn't want to see. Things he didn't want to acknowledge about himself. So he often fought with his sister despite how much he truly did love her.

He didn't want to hurt her by divulging the information he had but he was afraid not telling her might hurt her even worse. So Edward took in a breath he didn't need and started to speak.

"I've seen the images before" he began as he stared out the front window of the car into the darkness. "It started about a year ago. Nothing too explicit, just glimpses really from Emmett. Glimpses of Bella. Images of her lying beneath him on the sofa in the family room. Her shirt was open, and he was" he gulped but continued "he was touching her and kissing her, and his hand was…" he stopped speaking and closed his eyes.

"Go on please" Rosalie pleaded softly.

He opened his eyes and stared ahead.

"His hand was pleasuring her, and she was having an orgasm" he rushed out.

This time Rosalie closed her eyes.

"I thought he was just fantasizing about her like every other male on the planet, so I wasn't overly concerned, but it wasn't a fantasy. I figured that out when I saw the same images in Bella's thoughts earlier. When she dropped her shield for me tonight. We were on the sofa. Bella was…" Edward stopped again unable to actually verbalize the exact moment when he saw the two of them together in Bella's mind.

"Anyway, I suppose that is why she thought of him. I don't know but I saw her thoughts. Her images were identical to his. They were memories of them together" he finished sadly.

"Wait" Rosalie said turning towards him. "Did you say you started to see these images from Emmett a year ago?" she asked.

"Yes" Edward replied.

"While Bella was still human?" she gasped.

"Yes, she was human" he said.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed.

"I know" he said.

It was silent again in the car as they both stared out into the darkness.

"Why?" Rosalie finally managed to strangle out. "Why would they betray us?" she asked bewildered.

"I don't know" he admitted. "But they did. They betrayed us, kept it from us for a year and then when confronted with it, lied to us" he spat as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said looking at her.

"Are you going to leave Bella? Leave Renesmee?" she asked him bluntly.

"I…I don't know" he answered honestly. "I haven't gotten that far" he admitted.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her in return. "Are you going to leave Emmett?"

"Yes" she replied without hesitation.

"Really?" he said staring at her in shock even though he knew from her thoughts she was telling the truth. "Just like that after all these years together?"

"What else can I do Edward? He slept with another woman. Not just any random woman either. A woman that he sees every day. A woman that I know he cares for. That he loves even. Maybe not in the way I thought but then again who knows anymore" she huffed.

"You think they are in love with each other?" Edward gawked.

"I have no idea Edward, but I certainly never thought I would have to consider that question at all, did you?" she replied.

"No" he answered somberly. "I didn't".

They both turned away again, their expressions filled with shock and numbness as they tried to imagine a world in which they were not with their true mates. It was unfathomable to them both.

"Should I go back?" Edward questioned after a moment. "Find out where things stand between all of us?" he offered.

Rosalie looked at him closely. While it was true that she and Edward had often found themselves on opposite sides, he had always been there for her through the years. Maybe not from the moment she was first turned but certainly since he had found out the reason Carlisle had changed her years ago.

Edward had been enraged when he had found out what her monster of a fiance had done to her when she was human. He had even helped her take out her revenge on him. He had been there to help her when she struggled to acclimate to the vampire world as a newborn. He was there to help her when she found Emmett. In all honesty, she didn't know how she would have survived all these years without him.

"Do you think you could handle that?" she asked with all sincerity. She loved Edward and as much as she wanted to find out what had really happened, she couldn't bear to see him hurt even more on her behalf.

"I can try" he responded.

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Thank you" she said and for the first time in her existence, she had a new appreciation for her brother and his telepathic gift.

"I don't know what I'll find when I get there" he said honestly as he opened the car door and stepped outside.

"That's okay" she said. "At least you tried" she replied with half a smile.

"Edward" she called to him stopping him from closing the door.

"Let me know how it goes okay. I mean if there has been some kind of mistake or misunderstanding, you know?" she said with just a glimmer of hopefulness.

"Okay" he said thoughtfully.

Edward closed the door and watched Rosalie speed away. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He honestly didn't know if he had the strength to do this but he had to go back. If nothing else, he was a father now and he was not going to turn his back on his little girl.

He turned around in the opposite direction of Rose and started running home. Unsure if it really felt like home anymore.

* * *

Emmett walked over to Bella and offered her his hand to pull her up from the floor. She accepted it and immediately crumpled into his arms as her body shook with tearless sobs. Emmett didn't say anything or make an attempt to move away. He simply held her close and lowered his head to lay on top of hers. He would be crying too if he could. His fears that he had made a mess of everything had been realized and now he and Bella would have to pay for their mistake. He didn't know what would happen next but he knew it would come at a great price.

The couple wasn't sure how much time had passed but nightfall had come and gone, and they were still frozen in the same position when the family arrived back from their hunting trip.

Esme was shocked when she saw Bella and Emmett in such a tight embrace with her clad in only a man's shirt and him in only his pants. The staircase had crumbled to the floor and a wall was missing from a bedroom upstairs. If she didn't know any better, the scene looked like two vampire lovers who had gotten a little out of control in their amorous activities.

The entire family just stood there gawking at them both.

Carlisle was the first to gain his composure.

"What is going on here?" he demanded with authority.

Bella and Emmett slowly parted from each other looking at the patriarch before them. Their eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

Jasper suddenly doubled over in pain as he sensed the gravity of their feelings.

"Jasper" Carlisle called out in concern.

"I'm alright Carlisle" he said through clinched teeth straightening up.

Carlisle turned back to the couple before him.

"Well?" he asked again in a harsh tone they rarely heard him use.

Neither Bella nor Emmett spoke so Carlisle turned to face his beloved clairvoyant daughter.

"Alice?" he questioned.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary Carlisle" she answered honestly. "No one's future has changed that I can see".

At her statement, both Bella and Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Really Alice?" Bella inquired. "Our future hasn't changed?" she asked the pitch in her voice raising an octave.

"Not that I can see" Alice replied firmly.

"Oh my god" Bella exclaimed and looked to Emmett. "They won't leave us" she said with disbelief.

"Who won't leave you?" Esme jumped in as her eyebrows creased together. She had a very sick feeling about what had happened to her home and to her beloved children.

"Rose and I" they heard from a voice in the doorway. Edward had made it back just as the others had arrived home.

"Edward!" Bella shouted and with outstretched arms ran to embrace him.

Edward held out his hands and stopped her approach.

Bella's arms felt like they had been set on fire where his hands had stopped her embrace. She dropped them immediately and clasped her hands behind her back in a very human-like manner.

Everyone in room, save Emmett, was taken aback at Edward's rejection of his wife. Edward and Bella's love had been the constant this family knew to be true since he first stopped denying his feelings for her. It was what had held them all together as a family through the last few years of trials and heartbreaks. To see his rejection of her and her acceptance of that rejection was unbearable to them all.

"Why would you leave Bella, Edward?" Esme asked hesitantly even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer given the dynamics in the room. Emmett and Bella had the most extreme expressions of guilt she had ever seen and Edward looked terrible. He was missing a shirt and his hair and remaining clothes were a mess.

"Because she and Emmett slept together" Edward answered calmly. "Maybe still are" he added for dramatic effect.

"What!" Carlisle exclaimed.

_What the hell are you talking about son, are you insane? _his thoughts directed to Edward.

"No, Carlisle. I assure you I am not insane. I know what I saw" Edward said.

"What did you see?" Esme inquired.

_Please Edward, I am so sorry son I want to spare your feelings, but we need to know so we can help you_, she thought.

Edward didn't answer her, so she turned to her other son.

"Emmett, what is Edward talking about?" she asked directly. Emmett was one of the most easy-going, honest "people" Esme had ever met. She knew he would not, could not, lie to them now.

Emmett looked at Bella his eyes seeking permission.

Bella nodded once and looked down.

All eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"Bella and I aren't sleeping together" Emmett began. "We've never slept together. There was one time over a year ago when we kissed and I" he paused trying to find the right words "I touched her" he finally said. "But not for the reasons you think. I did it to help her. To help you" he said looking directly at Edward.

Emmett pulled up the memory in his mind.

_Edward saw his brother laying over his beautiful wife when she was still human. Her eyes were wet with fresh tears. "Don't worry Bella" Emmett had said softly in between his kisses. "I won't hurt you. Let me show you how it can be. Let me help you" he said._

_And then he reached down and tore her shirt_ _open._

"Aggh! You son of bitch!" Edward screamed throwing his hands to his head in a futile attempt to stop the images from bombarding him. "You didn't touch her! You attacked her!" he yelled.

And for the second time that night, he lunged at his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle and Jasper moved to restrain Edward, but they weren't quite fast enough. He slammed into Emmett with a force so great they broke through the floor and landed in the crawl space below the house.

They tumbled and rolled under the floor until finally everyone heard a loud "crash" and through the darkness saw the two brothers appear outside on the lawn as they broke through the cement and out of the crawl space.

Jasper flew outside and using his brain rather than his brawn, threw waves and waves of lethargic calm at his adopted brothers. He didn't stop. Eventually, Emmett and Edward stumbled away from each other and sat down on the ground.

The others joined them outside. Esme and Alice stood in shock. Carlisle had quickly jumped between the two men pleading with them to stay down. And Bella just stood there with her head in her hands.

This wasn't the first time Edward and Emmett had come to blows in their many years together but it was the first time they fought over something so serious. Something that could cause permanent damage to them both emotionally and physically.

"I didn't attack her" Emmett said eventually breathing heavily trying to focus underneath the heavy fog of lethargy that Jasper had him under.

"You held a very human Bella down on Esme's living room sofa while she was crying and tore her shirt open" Edward said with just as much effort.

Both Esme and Alice gasped.

"Emmett, what the hell?" Alice said.

"It wasn't like that" Emmett force out.

"Well then what was it like?" Esme asked through her gritted teeth.

Even though she had been happy in her immortal life for many years with Carlisle, Esme could not forget her human memories of her very abusive husband. She could not forget the many times he violently forced her to perform her so-called "marital duties". She could not forget how it felt to be held down by him and hear the tearing of her own clothes. She was livid to think that something like that could happen to someone in her own house.

It was at this point Bella could take no more. She rushed over to Edward's side and bent down close to him knowing that Jasper's gift couldn't last much longer. She wanted to take advantage of the fact that Edward was as calm as he was going to be for a while to explain herself or at least try.

"Edward" she said reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Edward tried to move to shake off her hand but was unable to make much effort.

"Edward, Emmett didn't attack me when I was still human. He didn't hold me down or rip my shirt. Well, I guess he did rip my shirt, but what I'm saying is I consented to it. I let him Edward. I kissed Emmett in a moment of anger and impatience and frustration and then he kissed me back. I let him touch me. I let him bring me to …"

"STOP!" Edward shouted at her as he finally gathered the strength to speak.

"It wasn't just his fault, Edward. I started it" she continued trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. She was shaken at hearing her husband scream at her so violently. He had never spoken to her that way.

"I wasn't crying because of him. Emmett was just trying to help me. And he did" she finished.

"Oh, I know. I saw what a great help he was to you in your thoughts!" Edward said sarcastically.

"Edward, stop" Bella pleaded. "That's not what I meant".

Suddenly, Jasper fell to the ground on his knees the effort of keeping the situation calm too much for him anymore. Alice rushed to his side.

Edward and Emmett both jumped up from the ground released from Jasper's fog and immediately assumed a defensive position. Carlisle remained in between them.

"It was right before graduation" Bella continued on desperate to keep Edward's attention to prevent another attack. "Before I agreed to marry you. I was having doubts about our relationship. About whether you even wanted to be with me. About whether it was even physically possible for us to ever be together" she said.

Edward's position changed slightly, his stance less defensive although he never took his eyes off of Emmett.

Bella continued.

"We had been in your room kissing after school. I...I guess I did something to push you too far physically and you left. I felt so upset over your rejection that I started crying. I ran out and forgot my notebook and then when I came back to get it everyone was gone except Emmett" she said. Bella was amazed that her human memories of that day remained so clear for her. That day must have had even more of an impact on her than she had known.

"Emmett asked me why I was crying. I explained why I was feeling rejected and sorry for myself and then I stupidly kissed him without his permission. He kissed me back. He asked me if he could help. He asked if it was alright to...to show me it was possible for a vampire and a human to be together in that way" she continued quickly still trying to keep Edward's attention.

"I gave him permission and he touched me but he stopped before anything else happened. We never had sex" she exhaled. "I am so sorry Edward. I had given up on us. I was about to end it with you and move on with Jacob. At least I knew that he wanted me in that way" she added quietly her resolve to stop the fight quickly fading.

Her last sentence got Edward's attention though and he moved his head to stare at her.

"Are you telling me that you letting Emmett finger you on Esme's couch convinced you to stay with me instead of being with Jacob? Convinced you to marry me?" Edward ask incredulously.

"Edward!" Carlisle chastised him for his vulgar language.

Bella ignored his vulgarity and continued.

"I'm telling you that yes, I shared one intimate moment with Emmett in a moment of weakness and he helped me see that my selfish impatience was not worth losing what you and I had together. He convinced me that you were worth waiting for, worth fighting for. He gave me hope for a future for us" she rushed out.

"She's telling the truth Edward" Jasper choked out. "I can feel it" he said as Alice helped him stand again.

"Great. That's just great" Edward said pacing back and forth his hands waving wildly in the air. He could not believe what he was hearing. He could not believe that somehow he owed becoming a husband to Bella, a father to Renesmee, his entire world.. to Emmett.

"This is beyond ridiculous!" he shouted. "I'm done here. I'm going home to see my daughter" he said emphasizing the word "my". "Do not follow me Bella!" he scowled.

And then Edward left again and everyone fell apart.

Bella fell to the ground again the most retched sound escaping her throat.

Esme ran to her and put her arms around her as Bella rocked back and forth moaning softly in pain. Esme's eyes met Carlisle's desperately searching for some meaning to all of this madness. While true, in some covens it wasn't terribly uncommon in the world of vampires for mated couples to engage in sexual activity with others but for the Cullens, it was unthinkable.

The Cullens weren't just a coven. They were a family. Bonded by their unique reverence for human life. How could this have happened she pondered looking to her husband for some answers. For some semblance of sanity.

Carlisle watched as his youngest daughter sank into oblivion in his wife's arms wondering how this could have happened to his beloved family. What were Emmett and Bella thinking? Bella was Edward's mate!

Carlisle had spent many moons on this earth and knew that stranger things had happened but he had never suspected the two of them had been intimate. Emmett was as completely devoted to Rosalie as he was to Esme. He couldn't help but contemplate if he had been in his son's position, would he have done the same thing for Bella to help her and Edward's situation? It was an impossible question to answer.

Poor Jasper had fallen into Alice's arms as feeling Bella's sadness became too much for him to bear. Alice held him her eyes staring far off into the distance desperately trying to see the future.

Emmett yelled in frustration as he tore one of the trees from the front yard out of the ground and back toward the river.

And that is how Jacob found them when he arrived after leaving Edward with Renesmee in the cottage.

Jacob had not come to love the Cullens, per say, but he had come to respect them. Even understand them. When he saw the state they were in, he knew something horrible had happened. Earlier in the night, he had heard some kind of commotion coming from the main house but it had stopped and he hadn't smelled any danger so he felt it best to stay with Ness. But he knew something was up with the way Edward had greeted him when he arrived back home earlier. That's why he decided to come to the Cullen's main house before heading back to the reservation.

Renesmee was asleep and Edward looked a wreck but simply smiled at him and thanked him for staying with her. Smiled at him. Jacob and Edward had certainly come to a truce and put their past behind them when Renesmee was born but still, Edward never smiled at him. What was going on? He wondered.

Jacob decided to ask the one Cullen he respected the most, the one he knew would be truthful with him.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Jacob's voice cut through the darkness, his shapeshifter eyes seeing just as well as the vampires. "What's happened? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jacob, nothing you should be concerned about. I'm afraid this is a family matter. Not something I am free to discuss" he said sincerely.

"Hell Carlisle, if it's a family matter then it affects Nessie and I am afraid that is my concern" Jacob said with a forceful tone.

When Carlisle didn't say anything, Jacob tried a different tactic.

"Please Carlisle, what is going on?" he asked again his tone softer and more compassionate. "What's wrong with Bella and Edward" he asked. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out something is seriously wrong between them. I mean he came back home alone and well just look at her" he added when Carlisle seemed shocked at his more specific question.

"Jake" Bella whispered as she finally seemed to notice his presence.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake asked as he fell to the ground next to her.

"He doesn't want me anymore Jake" Bella said quietly. "I've lost him forever when we've barely just begun and Renesmee…" she drifted off still rocking back and forth in Esme's arms.

"Why do you think Edward doesn't want you?" he asked cautiously.

"Because he found out about her and Emmett" Alice said no longer searching for a future. What was the point? she thought. Her visions never worked properly when Jake was around.

"What about her and Emmett?" Jacob asked as he stood up to face Emmett but directed his question to Alice.

Emmett looked at Jacob.

"It doesn't concern you Jacob just drop it" he said.

"Bella and Emmett were together back when she was still human. Before she was engaged to Edward" Alice said.

"Alice!" Emmett roared.

"Don't Alice me!" she roared back. "I mean seriously Emmett, how could you? You knew everything was going to turn out alright for them. I shared my visions of their future with all of you. There was no reason for you to "help her" as you call it with their situation" she huffed.

"Wait, Whoa, Whoa" Jake said. "What do you mean they were "together"? How did he help her?" he asked Alice.

"Jacob" Jasper stepped in now. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I really don't think you need to know all of the private details. Just that Emmett and Bella shared an intimate experience one time, that's all."

Although he certainly didn't look it, Jacob was still a very young inexperienced man. Jasper could sense his confusion and paranoia regarding the situation in front of him and he did not want to upset him further. He also did not want to explain that, despite Alice's certainty, it was very possible without Emmett's "help", Bella's future may have changed, and Jake might be the very one married to her now instead of Edward.

Jacob didn't argue with Jasper. He simply nodded in agreement and gulped loudly.

Bella tearless sobs continued as she still rocked in Esme's arms on the ground.

Jake bent back down next to Bella again. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure Edward can forgive you. I'm mean, whatever happened was a long time ago. Before you were even engaged for Pete's sake. Hell, you and I kissed and he forgave you and that was even after you agreed to marry him" he reasoned raising more than a few eyebrows from the group. Neither Jake, Bella nor Edward had ever told them about that kiss.

"Edward loves you and you love him. That's all that matters" he added.

"Wait, you and Bella kissed?" Emmett asked Jake.

"Well, yeah but that was long time ago" he replied.

"And Edward's pissed at me!" Emmett said. "Shit, Jake's the one that made a play for her not me!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"No, you didn't want her you just wanted to get your "rocks off"!" snickered Alice.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted in frustration.

Emmett and Alice stopped talking but continued to shoot daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Jacob, as you can see, we are all under a great deal of stress right now with this news" Carlisle sighed. "Could you give us some time tonight to try and figure things out? Go home. Get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning, alright?" he said.

"Alright" Jake finally agreed his eyebrows knitted together as he glared unabashedly at Emmett.

"Bella, I promise it will be okay" he patted her shoulder one more time. "You call me if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning" he said and quickly ran off into the woods.

As soon as Jasper was sure the wolf was out of ear shot of the group, he turned to Alice who was brimming with anger directed at Emmett. He knew his beloved well enough to know that her anger wasn't due to just the fact that Emmett had been with Bella. It was the fact that she had never seen it coming.

Even though Alice remained steadfast in her belief that Bella would decide to be with Edward and eventually join him as an immortal; Jasper knew that there was a small time there when Bella had given up on Edward. She had changed her mind and had decided to remain human. Alice didn't see much of Bella's future after that, but she did see her older. She saw her as a mother to two little children who looked suspiciously a lot like the russet-colored boy that had just run from the Cullen's front yard.

At some point though, Bella changed her mind and decided she did want a future with Edward. Alice never knew what had prompted Bella's change of heart but "all's well that ends well" she had said. She decided to hide her visions of a future human Bella from everyone, especially Edward. Everyone except her mate.

"Alice" he began.

"Don't say it" she interrupted. She knew him pretty well too.

"Alice, tell them" Jasper demanded. "You know Emmett did help Bella make her decision to stay with Edward, although through very unconventional means, I must say" he added smirking at his brother.

Leave it to Emmett to be so primal about everything, he thought. Jasper knew Emmett didn't truly want Bella. He had never felt anything between them over the years other than the tiniest hint of lustful curiosity. Certainly, no more than he felt between ever other unrelated male and female on the planet.

"Tell us what Alice?" Carlisle asked his patience clearly running out regarding this entire situation.

"Alice?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"Okay, fine!" she huffed. "I did see a time when Bella had decided to end it with Edward and move on with Jacob, as she said. BUT I am not saying that Emmett was the reason she changed her mind. I NEVER saw that" she added with disgust.

"Is that true Emmett? Did Bella tell you she was going to leave Edward for Jacob? Is that why you, um, you…" Carlisle asked trailing off.

"Yes, she did" Emmett answered clearly. "Everything she told Edward is true. She didn't think he wanted her. Hell, she didn't even believe it was possible for a male vampire to be attracted to a human female."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here" came a small voice. It was Bella still cradled in Esme's arms.

"Bella, sweetheart. We're sorry" Esme said. "Why don't you come inside and get changed and cleaned up?" Bella was still wearing nothing but Edward's shirt which was torn and dirty by now.

Bella stood and went into the house blindly obeying Esme's request.

Esme trailed behind when suddenly she stopped.

"Where's Rose?" she asked with concern.

At Esme's question, Alice's face suddenly contorted and she gasped.

"No Rose. NOOOO!" she yelled out.

Emmett rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?" he asked in a rush.

"I couldn't see before. With Jacob here" she whispered.

"Alice please. Where's Rose?" Esme pleaded when she didn't continue.

"She's gone" Alice said finally. "Rosalie is dead."

Emmett immediately released her shoulders and dropped to his knees in front of her his face a mask of horror and pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning. Chapter has some references to suicidal thoughts.**

* * *

The little sports car shook in protest as the tires squealed around another winding curve along the infamous Pacific Coast Highway. The bolts of the steering wheel were literally coming out of their sockets. No human could control a car going this fast but fortunately, or unfortunately at least the way she saw it, the beautiful blonde behind the wheel was anything but human.

Humans, she thought with disgust.

She pitied them. She hungered for them. She despised them. She envied them.

Well, maybe just one human girl.

"How could he?" she screamed again to the empty car as she maneuvered faster and faster along the highway.

"With a human? With that human? What the fuck is it about Bella anyway? Does she have to get everything? Edward, Emmett, a baby?" she yelled her screams reverberating though the car.

"I loved him" she said, her voice getting softer and softer.

"I trusted him" she choked out and laid her head on the steering wheel her vampire senses allowing her to still expertly glide along the curves with her car.

How would she survive this? she wondered. Visions of the images Edward had described to her earlier floated in front of her eyes. She couldn't stop them no matter how much she tried. Images of Emmett kissing another woman. Of him pleasuring another woman. Having sex with another woman. In her very own house.

Rosalie was so distraught from the thought of Emmett being with Bella in their home that her senses failed her for just a split second. When she finally realized another car was approaching around the curve, it was too late. She lifted her head from the wheel and saw she was a few feet away from hitting the other vehicle. A human would never survive a crash at this speed. The only thing she could do was move out of the way and drive off the side of the cliff down into the unforgiving ocean below.

She swerved off the road, safely missing the other car, and her car soared through the night sky and plummeted into the choppy Pacific Ocean. The windows shattered and the front of the car crumpled under the force of the impact. Rosalie sighed as the car began to sink. She was cold, wet and very annoyed. She sighed again more heavily this time and noticed when she did, her lungs filled with the saltwater. Wow, that is an odd feeling, she thought. Rosalie had been under water hundreds of times, but she had never found a need to open her mouth and breath. A plus of being a vampire.

Just out of curiosity, she inhaled again and took on even more water. Her lungs were almost hurting. She wasn't certain, but she thought it felt like a burning sensation. Could vampires drown? Could they end their existence this way? Did she want to cease to exist? What did she have to go back to anymore now without Emmett? she thought sadly. She consciously took on more and more water until the burning sensation grew and her lungs filled to capacity. And then she waited. For what, she wasn't exactly sure.

* * *

Edward leaned in a little closer over Renesmee being careful not to jar the bed. His little girl was fast asleep exhausted from her earlier video game follies with Jacob. Truthfully, she wasn't so little anymore. She was the size of a preteen, but he knew she'd always be his baby girl no matter how big she got.

He sighed quietly again careful not to wake his daughter. He hadn't moved from this spot on the end of her bed since he had changed into some clean clothes after dismissing Jake from his babysitting duties. He could tell the young man had wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he seemed to sense now was not a good time and quietly left him in peace. Although Edward was not sure if he would ever find any peace again in this life.

Edward had spent decades roaming this earth thinking he was complete in himself, but never really knowing true peace until he found Bella. His Bella. Or was she truly his anymore? He closed his eyes and tried to process everything that had transpired this evening. He knew Bella loved him. He didn't doubt that anymore. She had given up everything for him. Even her very own life. She had given him more than he could have ever imagined possible. A mate, a wife, a daughter, a family of his own. He knew there was a time when she could have chosen a different path. He knew how she felt about Jake when she was human. He would never stop being grateful, no matter how long he existed, that she chose him in the end. But Emmett?

Never in a million years would Edward have thought he had anything to worry about between a human Bella and his outspoken, never serious, always teasing vampire brother. Jasper was the one he had to worry about, not Emmett. Jasper was the one who struggled around her. The one who had attacked her on her birthday. But maybe that is why he should have been more worried about Emmett.

Emmett never had any problem being around Bella when she was human. They had always had a good relationship. Friendly, teasing, fun. Emmett loved teasing Bella even now. Especially about her sex life, he recalled sighing. Even when he knew it pissed off Rosalie, Emmett never once stopped being nice to Bella. Obviously a little too nice, Edward thought sarcastically.

"How could he?" he asked aloud yet still too quiet for Renesmee to hear.

Emmett and Bella's dalliance together didn't make sense to him. Edward knew Emmett adored Rosalie. He had heard it in his thoughts every day for years. He saw the way Emmett looked when he first saw Rose after his change. He had thought she was an angel back then and even now that he knew better, he still thought of her that way. She was his everything.

Although mostly unheard of for his kind, he might have understood if Emmett had grown bored of his mate and strayed with another. Or if he had fallen in love with someone else. However, Edward knew from Emmett's thoughts he wanted Rose not Bella. He never had wanted Bella. He saw in his memories that his motives were, if not misguided, at least pure when he was with her that day on the sofa. He really did just want to help her. And according to Bella, he did.

Which could mean only one thing, Edward reluctantly surmised.

This wasn't Emmett's fault.

This wasn't even Bella's fault.

No, this was most definitely his own damn fault.

* * *

Emmett doubled over falling face first into the dirt below Alice's feet after her proclamation that his wife, his mate, his everything was dead.

Esme covered her face in shock. She knew her daughter's visions weren't infallible, but she also knew they were generally right more than they were wrong.

Jasper held on to Alice as she crumpled into his arms. He tried his best to ignore the fierce emotions emanating from the family. He needed to be strong for his wife.

"Alice, what are you saying? How is Rose dead?" Carlisle finally asked the fear in his voice evident at the thought of losing his eldest daughter.

Jasper held Alice as she looked up at Carlisle. She trembled with grief and despair as she began to speak.

"She drove off a cliff. She went into the water. She…" Alice stopped as her eyes closed seeing the image again. "She inhaled all of the water. Her lungs were too full. She did it on purpose. She wanted to die!" Alice wailed.

"Carlisle is that even possible?" Esme asked in disbelief. There must be some kind of mistake, she thought. If there was a way for a vampire to die, or rather cease to exist, her husband would have found it after all these years. He would have told her.

"I…I do not know" he replied honestly. "As vampires, our bodies do not change so we have no need to replenish the air in our lungs. However, if the air were removed somehow…" he was thoughtful for a moment. "It would be extremely uncomfortable" Carlisle continued. "I don't know if many vampires would be able to even try. It might be possible" he admitted sadly knowing Rose and her stubbornness.

Everyone remained still and silent as the magnitude of their revered leader's assessment washed over them.

Eventually, Esme walked over to Emmett who was still on the ground now writhing in anguish and pain. She knelt down beside him and placed her hands on his back in an effort to offer him some comfort. She removed them though to cover her ears when he let out the most excruciating animalistic howl she had ever heard.

* * *

It hurt. That was her first thought. She felt pain. For the first time in years, her transformation not withstanding. It hurt as much as her last night as a young innocent human girl. Since she felt the unbearable pain of being attacked, raped and rejected by a man she trusted. A man she thought was her fairy tale prince come true.

NO! she thought.

I refuse to die again because another man I trusted hurt me. I won't give anyone that much power over me, she declared.

Rosalie decided to live.

Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do that because she felt like she was going to die. Somehow she had to figure out a way to remove the water that currently filled her lungs and put back the missing air. And she needed to figure it out now!

Rose quickly tore away the top of the car and swam upward ignoring the burning sensation in her lungs. When she finally broke through the surface of the water, she balled her hands into two fists and with all her might punched them into her chest. She punched and punched until a hole appeared in her sternum. The water inside her lungs gushed out of her and she gulped in as much air as she could to refill them.

When the burning sensation finally subsided and all the water was removed, she turned on her back and floated on top of the dark waters. She spit a good amount of venom into her hands and tried her best to coat the hole she inflicted on her chest to help the natural healing process. She backstroked to the edge of the cliff and slowly climbed up until she reached the shoulder of the highway.

Rose sat frozen for several minutes grateful for the cover of darkness. She shook her head in disbelief at what had just happened to her. As much as she would hate to admit her attempted suicide to anyone, she knew she would eventually have to tell Carlisle. She knew he would be fascinated with the possibility that a vampire might be able to die by drowning. He would have to research the phenomenon further.

Her thoughts stayed on Carlisle.

Another man she trusted.

Her sire, her father, her savior.

Rosalie's body began to shake, not from the cold or the wetness surrounding her, but from the realization that she was alive. She had not died a second death. In reality, she had not even died a first one. Carlisle had saved her when he changed her after she had been left to die by her attackers. And all she had done for the last eighty years was begrudge him for it. Well, no more, she decided.

After her near-death experience (again), Rose was determined to ask, beg even, for Carlisle's forgiveness for her horrible behavior towards him regarding his decision to turn her into a vampire rather than let her die in the street. She realized after all of this time, when she was finally given a choice, she chose to live. Even if that meant she would spent the rest of her existence frozen in time. Rose realized she had made a terrible mistake all these years in believing she would have been better off dead.

She knew Carlisle would forgive her for that mistake. It was just in his nature to do so.

But was it in hers? Could she forgive someone's mistake so easily?

Could she forgive Emmett for what he had done? Forgive Bella?

Why did she decide to live tonight if not to really live her best existence? she asked herself. Wasn't that with her family? With Emmett? Her mate. Her everything.

Rose wasn't sure but she did know she needed some time to process everything that had happened. Maybe there was more to the story, she reasoned. Edward said he would let her know. Only he couldn't because her cell phone, and all of her other possessions, were at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. And after what had just happened, there was no way she was going back into that water tonight, she decided.

So after a few more minutes, Rosalie pulled herself up from the ground and started walking.

She was sure Alice would see her decision to come home and then let Edward know where to reach her. She only hoped she had a home to come back to.

* * *

He barely heard it over Emmett, but the faint sound of Alice's cell phone began to permeate the air.

Carlisle ran to Alice to retrieve it hoping against hope that the call meant she had been wrong about Rose. Oh Lord above, he prayed, please let her be wrong.

"Hello" he answered.

"Carlisle" he heard. It was Edward.

"What's happened? I'm too far away to read your mind but I hear a howl. Are you in danger? I don't want to leave Renesmee. Why are you answering Alice's phone?" he fired off too quickly for human ears.

"I…" he started to answer, although he wasn't sure he could say the words even if Edward could hear him over Emmett.

"She's alright! She changed her decision. She didn't go through with it. She's alive!" Alice screamed suddenly.

Emmett stopped howling and stared up at her.

"Who's alive?" Edward asked frantically over the phone. "Who didn't go through with it?"

"Why would you tell me she was dead? Are you that angry with me Alice?" Emmett asked and slowly stood in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Emmett" Alice said her face full of regret. "I saw her dying. Saw her deciding to die. She disappeared from my visions. I thought she was gone but she's back. I can see her. She changed her mind. Rose decided to come home" she finished.

"Rose!" Edward gasped through the phone.

"She's alright Edward" Carlisle assured him over the phone. "Alice thought she saw something, but she was mistaken. Stay with Reneseme. Everyone's alright" Carlisle said with great relief. No matter what had happened tonight between his children, everyone was still safe and that was most important thing, he thought.

"I need to go to her" Emmett said immediately.

"Emmett" said Bella who had changed into some borrowed clothes and returned having overheard everything. "Give her some time. Just a little while, okay? She's okay. She's coming home to you."

Bella was sickened at the news Rose may have tried to hurt herself. She simply could not imagine confident beautiful Rosalie would even consider such a thing. This was all her fault and Bella would do everything in her power to help fix Emmett and Rosalie's relationship. She had thought about and if she were Rose, she would want to come home on her own terms, not be escorted home by the very reason she left in the first place.

"Alice and I will find her Emmett" Jasper said placing his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "We'll bring her home".

Emmett eventually nodded and Jasper and Alice took off towards the garage.

"Carlisle" Edward spoke again on the phone. "I need you to ask Bella to come home" he said clearing his throat unnecessarily. "I don't want Renesmee to wake up and find she is not here" he added quickly.

Carlisle knew Bella had heard Edward over the phone when she sped away from the yard towards the cottage.

"She's on her way Edward" he responded.

"Thank you" Edward said as he went to hang up.

"Son?" Carlisle said stopping him. "Try not to forget about how much you both have overcome to be together. To have your happily ever after, alright? Remember impatience can cause wise people to do foolish things" he added.

Edward didn't reply but Carlisle knew he had heard him as he ended the call.

Esme, Carlisle and Emmett went back into the house as they heard Alice and Jasper's car leave.

"Son, go get changed and then help me start cleaning up this mess." Esme said gently to Emmett. "It will take your mind off of things and pass the time until Rose gets here, okay?"

Emmett didn't reply.

"It will be alright Emmett" said Carlisle. "You and Rose have had your fights before. Things always work out between you" he said confidently.

"No, I hurt her Carlisle. So much so she may have tried to kill herself" he winced. "I broke our trust. I've never done that before. How do I repair that?" Emmett asked his father with more gravity than Carlisle had ever seen from him.

Neither Carlisle nor Esme knew the answer.

* * *

**A/N: I sincerely apologize if the chapter content triggered anyone. Also credit goes to "SugarBucket" for the drowning concept.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella rushed through the door of her home. The beautiful cottage had been a birthday gift to her from her new wonderful family. Her eyes burned with venom at the thought she may not be welcome here anymore. She knew from his scent that Edward was in Renesmee's room. Her beautiful daughter. Never had she dreamed in a million years she would be someone's mother. She'd never wanted to be a mother. That is until her "little nudger" surprised them all last year and irrevocably changed her mind.

Bella had fought so hard for her and Edward's child. She had sacrificed her human life and in return had received an eternity of bliss. Or so she had thought. Would Edward still want her for all eternity now? Was he so disgusted with her impatient actions as a human that he could discard her away? she wondered. All she could do now was continue to cling to the hope that she still had a future with him. She ignored her first instinct to run to him and waited as he made his way to the living room.

Edward knew when she had arrived and left quietly leaving Renesmee still asleep in her room. He closed the bedroom door and sat down on the sofa near the fireplace. He looked tired. Almost as if he really did have a need to sit down and rest. He hadn't looked at Bella once, but when she took a chance and sat down beside him, he did not move away from her.

"Edward, I am so sorry" she began in a quiet tone as to not wake up Ness.

"No" he interrupted just as quietly. "I am sorry" he said.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked with confusion.

"I'm sorry I drove you into the arms of another man just for sex" he said.

"Edward, I didn't have sex with Emmett" she said again.

"Fine, not sex but" he paused trying to find the right word "sexual release" he said finally making Bella cringe.

Bella exhaled slowly.

"Edward, I was a foolish human girl who had lost my patience with her very wise vampire boyfriend. I was a jerk. I'm the one that should be sorry, not you" she sighed.

He started to speak but she motioned with her hand for him to stop.

"Edward, please, let me finish telling you what I should have told you a year ago" she pleaded, again trying to remain quiet for her daughter's sake.

Edward's mouth formed a tight line, but he silently nodded for her to continue.

Bella closed her eyes in a silent prayer. '_Lord, I'm not sure I believe in you but I know Edward does. If you're up there, please help me. Please help me explain'_, she begged and opened her eyes to look at her husband who was patiently waiting for her. As usual.

"I am so sorry Edward" she began quietly. "You were always very direct with me that a physical relationship would not be possible for us when I was still human. I knew that going in and I thought it didn't matter. Eventually though, it did" Bella admitted.

"I was new to love, and it was overwhelming. I wanted you in every way and I just didn't know how to handle that aspect of our relationship. I put way too much importance on it frankly. You didn't want to change me, and I didn't think a human and a vampire could be together so I thought our love would always remain unfulfilled. Remain incomplete" she said softly.

Edward's brow creased and his mouth grew even tighter, but he did not interrupt his wife.

"You once told me that you had observed from the minds of others that love and lust don't always keep the same company. I'm afraid that is what happened that day between Emmett and I. We made a mistake and I desperately hope you will forgive me, but I don't regret the lesson I learned from that mistake. I learned that our love was complete just as it was, and I learned to trust that the rest would come someday. I loved you then Edward, as I love you now. As I always will. Forever".

Bella stopped speaking then and lowered her eyes to the floor.

Edward looked down at the floor as well at a loss for words.

Bella had dropped her shield sometime during the middle of her heartfelt apology and he could see that her thoughts were true and pure. The anger he felt against her and Emmett, and even himself, had diminished earlier as he watched his beautiful little girl sleeping soundly oblivious to the chaos that had ensued earlier. However, the ongoing internal debate over forgiving Bella and his brother continued in his head. He wasn't sure why it was so difficult to forgive them. He had forgiven her and Jacob when they kissed the second it happened, and she had even loved Jacob back then.

Maybe that was really the problem. For him love and lust did keep the same company and Bella had once told him that she had felt the same way. It was the one thing they had in common. She knew that. She also knew he was attractive to her in that way. He had always made that clear to her even from the beginning. He just couldn't afford to lose any kind of control with her, that's all. Even so, when she had asked he had told her he would try. After they were married. And he did, despite his fears. It hurt him deeply to know that his first and only love had doubted him. Had doubted their love. How was he ever going to move past this? he wondered.

Finally, Edward realized that Bella had turned to look at him and was waiting for him to speak.

"Bella, thank you for explaining to me what happened. I believe you, but I just can't…I mean, I just need some time" he said, the hurt still at the forefront of his mind.

Bella's eyes softened and she nodded once. If there was anything she had, it was time.

"Why don't you go sit with Renesmee. I'll stay out here while we wait for her to wake up" he added.

Bella didn't hesitate and stood simply glad that Edward had listened to her explanation and let her stay in the cottage. She looked back one more time as she turned to walk into Nessie's bedroom. Edward was standing in front of the fireplace staring at their wedding photo on the mantle. Bella wished, not for the first time either in their relationship, that she was the mind-reader and could hear his thoughts. However, since she couldn't, she did the best thing she could do. She fervently clung on to her hope.

Hope for tomorrow.

Hope for the future.

Hope for forever.

* * *

"Oh, come on Jazz, it will only take a moment" Alice whined trying to convince her husband to stop so she could procure some new clothes for Rose.

Jasper and Alice had located Rosalie early that morning walking quietly along the highway just like in Alice's vision. Her clothes were not only wet but torn and muddy. Alice hated that her beautiful sister was now forced to sit in such a state in the backseat of their car as they headed back to Forks.

Rose had yet to share any details of what had happened to her in the ocean but they both knew it must have been traumatic for her. Not to mention dealing with finding out about Emmett and Bella. Alice just wanted to help her in any small way she could.

"No Alice" Jasper repeated again. "It's too dangerous. We might be seen" he said with a sigh. He was exhausted not only by his wife's persistence but by the waves of utter sadness he was feeling from Rosalie.

"But, we won't, I can tell, if we just…" she began.

"It's alright Alice. I'm fine" Rosalie interrupted her.

"Are you sure Rose?" Alice asked concerned. She just felt so awful for her sister.

Even though she had hated to do it, she had shared with Rose verbatim what Emmett and Bella had revealed to the family when Rose had begged her to tell her. Alice didn't understand how Emmett nor Bella could do such a thing. She could only imagine what Rose must be feeling. What if it had been Jasper home alone that day instead of Emmett, she wondered. She would be devastated if her husband had tried to "help Bella" as Emmett had. Of course, Jasper probably would have killed her so... her thoughts trailed off.

She might be a little more understanding towards Bella, who had been nothing but a young naive human at the time, but Emmett? He knew better. Oh, he tried to put on a happy-go-lucky dumb neanderthal attitude all the time, but Alice knew how truly smart he was. No, he knew there would be terrible consequences for his actions and even though she couldn't see any substantial changes in their futures, she knew it too.

"I just want to go home" Rose answered Alice's question hoping her statement would make her sister happy even though she wasn't sure it was entirely truthful.

Rosalie did want to go home to see Carlisle. Not just to tell him about what happened to her in the ocean but to tell him about her epiphany. To finally thank him for saving her all of those years ago. She also wanted to see Emmett. Mated vampires were generally inseparable and being away from him, no matter what he had done, had almost caused her physical pain. Rose had no idea what she would say to him when she saw him but at least she wouldn't be running away from their problems. She had always been a fighter and she was not going to stop fighting now.

She had fought to save Emmett when he was human. She had fought to overcome her tragic past to be with him. She had fought her very nature as a monster to value human life and live in peace with him. She knew she would fight for her mate even if she wasn't sure she would ever find peace with him again.

No one spoke again and the car ride remained eerily silent all the way home.

* * *

Everyone, save Renesmee, tensed when they heard them arrive home later that day.

She and Jacob were engaged in another discussion about early American history with Carlisle. It seemed for some reason the youngest Cullen had a fascination with the Revolutionary War (Bella blamed her interaction with Garrett for that one) and Carlisle was more than happy to provide her with any details he knew about the time, having been there himself.

Bella and Edward had been putting on a happy facade all day for the sake of their daughter. They continued to speak with each other and go about their normal activities but they never once touched each other nor had even been alone with each other. The tension between them was high especially when they had to make up an explanation to Nessie about the damage to the house and the absence of the others. An out of control family football game and extended hunting trip seemed the least far-fetched alibi.

Edward and Emmett were trying to put on the same happy facade but had not spoken more than a few words to each other since their fight last night. At least they had something to keep them occupied, both too busy repairing the damage they had done to Esme's crawl space to start fighting again. The missing bedroom wall, hole in the first floor and even the staircase had been easy enough to fix with vampire speed last night, but they were still waiting for the cement to set for the crawl space. Some things couldn't be rushed.

Emmett stopped working though when he heard Rosalie arrive. He rushed upstairs to wash and change and then rushed back downstairs all in less than a minute ready to greet her. He gasped when he saw her emerge from Jasper's car. She was dirty, the clothes she had left in last night were now torn and muddy. And she looked uncharacteristically sad and vulnerable. And he knew he was the cause.

"Rose" he said, his voice coming out gruffer than he had intended. All Emmett wanted to do was run to her and envelop her in his strong embrace. He knew, without a doubt, she was the most beautiful creature on this earth and far more superior than he could ever hope to be. He knew she could be with any man she wanted, vampire, human, hell even wolf, but for some bizarre reason, she had chosen him as her mate. A poor stupid backwoods nobody. He had been so damn lucky that she had found him. That she had chosen to save him from the bear that took his human life. He hoped beyond hope she would choose him again now.

"Em" she said simply, refusing to even look at him. Her earlier assessment of her being a fighter seemed very childish and naive right about now. Rose had no idea how she could possibly fight these kind of emotions. She couldn't look at Emmett because all she saw was hurt and betrayal. She couldn't look at Bella because all she saw was anger and rage. Her resolve to stay with the family flew out the window and all she really wanted to do was run away again.

"Aunt Rose, what happened are you okay?" Renesmee asked with concern.

Every dead heart in the room broke at the innocent child's question. Even Jacob looked concerned.

Edward placed a comforting hand on his daughter's back and looked towards his sister. Rosalie looked into his reassuring gaze and then put on her bravest face and smiled. No, she would not run she decided. She did have a family here who loved her. Who needed her. And she loved and needed them. She would some how have to come to terms with her feelings about Emmett and Bella but for now, she would remain strong. If nothing else, she would be strong for this sweet little girl in front of her.

"I'm okay sweetie. Just need to go get cleaned up and change. I'll be back down soon" she answered lightly and turned to head up the stairs.

Emmett immediately began to follow her.

"I said I would be back soon" Rose said sternly her intentions clear stopping him in his tracks.

Before she went up the new staircase; however, she came to stand in front of Carlisle. He looked deeply into the eyes of his oldest daughter and dirt and mud be damned, pulled her into a tight embrace. Rose hugged him tightly and whispered frantically to him too quickly for the others to catch most of what she said, but words like "thank you", "sorry", and "forgive" ruminated through the air.

After a moment, father and daughter stood back to face each other. Carlisle raised his hand to Rosalie's cheek and with a simple nod, conveyed forgiveness for everything she had ever put him through in this life. They smiled, released each other and she started up the stairs.

Esme put a comforting arm around Emmett as Rose went into the bathroom.

"Don't worry dear, she'll come around. Just give her time" she reassured him softly.

Emmett nodded. He would give her as long as it took. He would give her forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

* * *

It had been four days since Emmett had ventured outside of his room this time. Well, technically it was Edward's old room, but he had been staying there since Rose had come home from that terrible night when everything changed between them because of him. Because of his mistake.

He and Rose hadn't spoken much in the last two months. He had, of course, explained to her in his own words what had really happened and apologized to her many times for his interlude with Bella, but his wife wasn't interested in his lip service. For Rose, actions had always spoke louder than words and she needed him to prove he was worthy of her trust again. Only he didn't know how to do that. All he could do was give her the space and time she had told him she needed; hence, the sequestering to his room.

At least she had decided to stay with the family which meant she would be close by so he could keep an eye on her. Emmett had never experienced anything like the feeling he had when he thought Rose had died. Even the pain of being changed could not compare. He didn't care if he had to stay in Edward's old room forever as long as she remained safe. He deserved to suffer for his error in judgment with Bella but not Rose. She was an innocent bystander in all of this and deserved none of heartache and pain.

He just wanted things to get better between them but he knew it would be a long time before that happened. He was more than willing to wait.

He hoped things were going better for Bella and Edward.

* * *

Edward's eyes closed. He felt the warmth from the August sun against his skin. The breeze blew softly causing the wildflowers to sway slightly in the wind around him. His eyes remained closed, but he knew when she had arrived. Alice must have picked up Renesmee for their shopping trip by now, so she was free for a few hours.

He heard her lay next to him and she reached out for his hand. He didn't pull it away, but he didn't fully grasp it either.

"Edward?" Bella asked in hushed tones "Are you alright?"

"Yes" he sighed.

"Are you sure?" she asked again hesitantly.

"Stop Bella, I'm fine" he said.

It seemed they had this same conversation every day for the past two months. Bella would cautiously approach him asking him if he was alright. He would answer in the affirmative but never with more than one or two word answers.

Bella had been giving him exactly what he had asked for – time. However, Edward wasn't sure he could take their new normal strangled conversations here of all places. He hadn't wanted to come but she had practically begged him to meet her here. Their beautiful meadow.

Bella hadn't understood that he had wanted to leave at least one memory untainted by her betrayal. He recalled last year when she had told him she would marry him, and he had been willing to take their physical relationship to the next level. Right here in their very meadow. But she had asked him to stop. She had told him she could wait. Only she had forgotten to mention she hadn't completely waited for him by that time had she, he balked.

"What Edward?" she asked.

He hadn't realized he had made a noise.

"Edward, what is it" she asked again.

"I told you Bella, I didn't want to come here. Why are we here?" he asked as he moved his hand away and looked at her.

Bella looked at him, her eyes softened in an effort to calm him.

"It's our anniversary Edward" Bella answered. She knew Edward did not feel like celebrating their one-year wedding anniversary, but she was hoping a trip to their sacred meadow might change his mind. "Well, I was hoping if we spent some time here in our meadow…" she trailed off.

"What Bella? You thought if we spent time here, what? We could go back to the way it used to be, is that it? Even though it never really was the way I thought it to be to begin with" he rambled angrily.

"Edward please" she pleaded with him.

"Every memory I have of you is tainted" he sat up and continued. "Our meadow, our wedding night. Everything! I waited eighty years for you Bella! Could you not wait a few more months for me?" he screamed and faced away from her.

His screams echoed all around them caught in the wind. When they stopped, the meadow was eerily silent. It was almost as if even the wildflowers had no life left in them.

"I'm so sorry Edward" Bella said as she sat up next to him. "You're right. I should have waited. I was a fool" she said sadly. "What can I do?" she whispered.

"I don't know" he said turning back to face her again.

"How do I know that you won't do something like that again?" he asked her point blank.

"What?" she gasped.

"You heard me Bella" he said.

"Everything's different now Edward. I know better. I don't have any doubts about us anymore" she answered truthfully.

"Well, what if you do someday. What then?" he asked her defiantly.

"I told you everything is different now" she repeated.

"What's different Bella? Is it because you're no longer human? Is it because I eventually fucked you?" he yelled.

"Edward!" Bella admonished him for his crude accusation.

"What?" he asked innocently shrugging his shoulders.

Edward had changed in these last few months since he found out about Bella's deception. Right or wrong, he no longer saw her atop the pedestal he had always placed her on. His once civil demeanor around her was no more. He was so hurt and angry that he wanted to punish her every day for what she had done. And in subtle, and not so subtle ways, he had punished her.

Edward rarely talked to Bella unless Renesmee was present and even then his responses to her inquires were short and clipped. He had spent most of his time trying to stay away from everyone else and revel in his solitude. He had said he was just avoiding the sympathetic thoughts everyone projected upon him. They felt sorry for him, even though they blamed him for bringing this all on himself because he had rejected Bella so many times as a human. Oh, they tried to offer comfort to him in their own way, but even Carlisle couldn't seem to get through to him and his father feared the worst. He feared that Edward would leave the family again. That he would leave Bella again.

Bella moved away and stood up over Edward, her anger evident. She had put up with a lot from him these last few months as penance for her mistake. As if ignoring her wasn't enough, it seems he had been keeping all of his anger towards her bottled up and now it was coming out today of all days. They should be celebrating today, not fighting. She realized it was a mistake for her to force him to come here today. Just one more to add to her tally, she thought bitterly.

"No Edward" she began hesitantly. "It's different now because of the commitment. Our undying, irrevocable, promise to each other to be together forever. I had doubts about that back then. I have none now. You were right all along Edward. So right" she sighed. "Protecting my virtue. Leaving one rule unbroken. Waiting for the absolute commitment of marriage. I should have never let another touch me without that covenant" she said.

"Only you have that sacred covenant from me Edward. It's only ever been you. Even if you don't want me anymore" her voice cracked, "I will always, always be yours. Forever" she choked out.

Bella couldn't take this anymore. She knew she had hurt Edward, but this was too much. This wasn't the Edward she knew and fell in love with as a girl. This wasn't her soulmate. This was a stranger and it was killing her to see him like this because of her. She turned and started running unsure where she would go but knowing she couldn't stay one more minute.

She didn't even make it out of the meadow though before Edward had jumped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her from continuing.

"Bella Stop. Wait" he pleaded when she shook his hands off her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I…" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair struggling to find the words.

Edward wasn't sure what to say. If only he could read her mind, he thought for the millionth time. Logically, he knew that billions of husband and wives lived together in peace every day without involving mind reading but without it, his communication skills were very lacking. It was just so frustrating for him!

"Please don't go Bella. I don't want you to leave. I need you. I want you" he finally confessed.

"You still want me?" she squeaked out.

"Bella, there is nothing you could ever do to make me stop wanting you. I am sorry if I implied otherwise" he said matter-of-factly.

"Edward, you've barely spoken to me in months. You've barely looked at me and you've certainly haven't touched me" Bella said. "I don't believe you" she said, her stubbornness prevailed.

She turned to leave again.

"Dammit Bella, please!" he yelled jumping in front of her again.

"No Edward!" Bella yelled back. "I'm leaving!"

Edward froze at her words. He started to panic at the thought of Bella actually leaving him for good. All of a sudden, he understood with absolute clarity how Bella must have felt when he left her in the woods years ago after she was attacked on her birthday. When he lied to her and said he didn't want her anymore because he doubted they could ever be together in his world. When he had doubted their love. When he had made the biggest mistake of his existence by forcing them to be apart. A mistake she generously forgave him for by the way. He did not want to make that same mistake again.

"You're right" he said quickly in an attempt to make her stay.

His statement worked. It got her attention.

"I'm right about what?" she asked.

"You're right" he said again relieved she stopped trying to leave. "It is different now. We are committed. You put your doubts about our future behind you. We both did. You agreed to marry me. We stood in front of our friends and family and pledged our undying love for each other" he replied sincerely.

Suddenly, Edward's expression changed. He blinked a few times as the truth of his words hit him forcefully. It really was their commitment to each other, their covenant with each other, that made all the difference, he realized.

Bella stared up into the eyes of her husband and for the first time in months, saw a glimmer of her Edward. Her angel. She saw hope in his eyes. She saw... love. Maybe it wasn't too late for them, she thought.

"As long as we both shall live" she said quoting from their wedding vows as she recalled that day in her mind.

"Yes" he said as he moved closer to her also remembering that day.

In that moment, Edward acknowledged to himself how terribly he had been treating Bella these last few months and how miserable he was making himself. He had vowed to love her for better and for worse and despite what she had done, those vows still remained. His love for her hadn't changed. He needed to get past this. He needed to forgive. Not for just Bella's sake, or even Ness's sake, but for his own, he concluded.

He moved even closer to her eliminating the small distance between them. The tension in the air from their fight was palpable. Waves of intense emotions rolled from their bodies as they were pulled toward each other by some invisible force. The electricity between them reminded Edward of their times in high school biology class where they first met.

"Don't go Bella" he said, his voice sounded huskier than usual. "I want…" he gulped and trailed off as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"What do you want Edward?" she asked seductively no longer able to ignore the new emotion she saw in his eyes. Desire.

Edward pulled his wife of one year into his embrace, bent his head down and for the first time in months, kissed her.

This kiss was like their first one all over again for Edward. He had been scared to kiss her back then too but for entirely different reasons. Now it was himself he didn't want to hurt, not Bella the human. Now he was the one that was vulnerable, not her. And yet, he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He wanted Bella. Not his high school sweetheart Bella. His wife. The mother of his child. His forever.

Edward intensified the kiss and his hands roamed her body. Bella moaned as they landed on her backside and cupped her ass lifting her legs to straddle his waist. Bella's arms wrapped around Edward's neck as she returned his kiss and rocked her core over his strained erection. Edward moaned as he lowered them both to the soft grass of the meadow never breaking their kiss.

There was no need for foreplay, their fight and the last two months generated more than enough need and desire between them. Edward immediately removed their constrictive clothing as soon as their bodies touched the ground. He aligned his aching member with her glistening entrance and sank into her. His growl when he felt her heat and wetness surround him echoed throughout their meadow.

Bella welcomed every push and pull from him as he thrust inside her. Her legs wrapped around him prompting him to move faster and go deeper. He complied willingly. Soon both of them were crying out as they simultaneously experienced their much needed releases.

Eventually, Edward moved to lay next to his wife and looked up at the clear sky. He had missed this more than he had realized, he thought. Not just the sex. The connection. The act of love between them.

After a moment he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said softly.

"Oh" Bella said quietly. She looked as if she would cry, if that were possible.

"I'll leave you alone then" she said as she stood from the ground and gathered her clothes.

"What! Why?" he asked bewildered. What could be troubling her now? he wondered. He knew their lovemaking had been quicker than usual but wonderful just the same. He thought now would be a good time to apologize for his behavior these past few months.

"You're sorry for making love, um, having sex with me" she clarified as she dressed, her face somber and her mouth in a tight line.

"No, Bella" he said as he sat up and reached for her hand to stop her. "That's not what I meant when I said I was sorry" he finished.

She stopped and looked down at him thoughtfully.

"What I meant was I'm sorry for my recent behavior" he admitted. "I'm sorry for the way I've been ignoring you and for the things I said earlier. I believe you Bella when you said you were wrong. When you said I was the only one for you. I..." he trailed off unsure if he could finish his declaration but knowing that until he did, things would never move forward for them. And he desperately wanted them to.

"I forgive you" he finished.

The moment the words escaped his mouth, Edward felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. He started to feel whole again. He was amazed three little words could mean so much. As much as three other words he knew to be true.

"I love you" he added. "I don't want to fight anymore. I want us to move past what happened. Together" he said looking up into her eyes.

Bella looked again like she would cry.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her sighing thinking once again how he wished he could read her thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong" she said finally. "I just can't believe…I mean I'm so happy. Oh, Edward!" she blurted out as she sat back down next to him and buried her head against his bare chest.

Bella knew she was blubbering like an idiot but she didn't care. Edward wanted her. He loved her. He forgave her! Maybe they would have their happily ever after, she hoped.

Edward understood what she meant as he held her in his arms, his hand gently stroking her hair. He was happy too. He hadn't known if happiness was possible for them again after learning about her time with Emmett. He knew he still had some unresolved feelings but right now, most importantly he felt only one thing.

Hope.

"Happy Anniversary Bella" he said softly and held her close to him knowing he would cherish the new memory they had made in their beautiful meadow today, forever.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, if only it were that simple. Bella and Edward still have a ways to go before things are back to normal but at least they are moving forward. Now what about Emmett and Rose?**


	9. Chapter 9

**TWO YEARS LATER**

* * *

Bella finished packing the car before heading out to hunt in preparation for their long trip. She looked back one more time at her beautiful cottage. Her real-life fairy tale. She never thought when she first came to live in this tiny green town, she would ever see the day, but she really would miss Forks. Unfortunately, it was time for the Cullens to move on.

Carlisle needed to move on from the hospital before suspicions began to circulate about his age. Bella was well-past her newborn stage and could be trusted around humans but she and Edward were supposed to be older now and off to college in Alaska. It was getting more and more difficult to hide from those that knew them in town. And then there was Renesmee.

While Renesmee was technically only three years old, her physical appearance was that of a 14 or 15 year old girl. Her mental capacity even more advanced. Although she had interacted with a few individuals outside of her family, Jacob of course, Charlie, Sue and the rest of the wolf pack, she had become restless hidden away from the world. She was anxious to interact with those a little closer to her "age" so Edward and Bella finally consented to move and have her start high school in a new city.

Jake had graduated from high school and had been working in a local mechanic shop. He had said at the time he was happy working rather than going to college but everyone knew what really made him happy was not having to leave his imprint. Now with Ness moving, he was more than ready to move on too. He would be starting college in the fall with Bella and Edward as he joined them in their new city.

It would be difficult for Jacob and Bella to leave their loved ones behind in Forks but they would keep in touch and maybe even come back someday. Bella could not imagine not seeing Charlie again nor not coming back to the place where she had met and married the love of her life.

The last few years had been pretty good for Edward and Bella.

* * *

After their day in the meadow celebrating their one-year anniversary, Edward and Bella decided to take a step back. While being intimate again had been wonderful, they wanted to take their time and get to know each other again. With a plethora of babysitters available to them, they started dating again. Bella slowly integrated back into the human world always being very careful to only visit cities where she knew it would be unlikely to run into someone from her past.

Edward and Bella went to movies and concerts and museums. They even ventured out to a few night clubs, but both of them were really more homebodies than anything so most of their date nights were spent in nearby forests just talking like they used to in the beginning of their relationship.

Edward had been hurt tremendously by Bella's actions with Emmett, but he slowly began to trust her again. She and Emmett had purposefully never allowed themselves to be alone in the same room together since the night they were discovered, and Bella freely lowered her shield to let Edward read her thoughts anytime he asked to reassure him of her faithfulness. Edward knew from Emmett's thoughts, he never wanted anything from Bella except for her to be reconciled with his brother again.

As Edward began to get to know and trust his wife again, the mother of his child, he began to rely on her too. While he wasn't sure if he would ever be comfortable placing her atop of the unrealistic pedestal she had fallen from (which may not be a bad thing), his faith in her was restored. He counted on the fact that Bella would never hurt him in that way again and he started to move past his doubts and fears and began to truly love again.

It was a funny thing commitment. Edward often wondered how he could ever forgive Bella for not only her act of betrayal, but for keeping it a secret. He now understood that even when your partner does something so hurtful that you feel you can't rely on them anymore, you can't trust them anymore, that you never even really knew them at all, the commitment to each other is the one thing that remains between you. A strong commitment can be all you need to start again. While human marriages seemed to lack a strong commitment in these times, the covenant between mated vampires, was rarely able to be broken.

Commitment wasn't just between mates. Brothers had one too.

Over the years, Edward was able to come to an understanding with Emmett. Edward knew Emmett's intentions, while misguided, hadn't been tainted by his own desires for Bella. He really had been trying to help. While the two Cullen men would never be as close as they once were, they were family and came to respect each other again.

Sisters had a commitment as well, although if it weren't for Renesmee, Edward wasn't sure Bella and Rose would have ever made their amends.

While Rose hadn't been ready to work on her relationship with Emmett yet, she selfishly knew she had to keep some kind of relationship with Bella if she wanted to continue the special bond she had with her daughter. They had formed an alliance over this child during Bella's pregnancy, but she didn't know how it would ever return given what had happened.

It was about a week after Edward and Bella's first anniversary when Rose had decided to talk with Bella. She figured if Edward could forgive her, she could at least try. For Nessie's sake. So one evening out of the blue, Rose invited Bella to go hunting with her. Edward reading Rose's thoughts hadn't wanted Bella to go alone but Alice had assured him everything would be fine, so he kissed his wife and against his better judgement, sent her on her way with his sister.

Rose had every intention of broaching the subject with Bella with decorum and grace; however, as soon as the two women were alone, Rose's plans went out the window. She found herself turning to Bella enraged demanding how she could ever do such a thing with her Emmett.

"I am so sorry Rosalie" Bella had started fully prepared for Rose's sudden attack. Honestly, she was surprised Rose hadn't tried to tear her limb-from-limb by now, but she hadn't so Bella had continued. "I was so ridiculously stupid and selfish and impatient. I was a shallow 18-year old girl who knew what I wanted but wasn't willing to wait for it. Willing to wait to do things right. I don't expect your forgiveness but I am hoping you might understand my situation. At least a little", she finished looking directly at her with a knowing look in her eyes.

Rose was so taken aback by Bella's statement that she physically took a step away from her. How dare she compare what she had done with Emmett to Rose's situation when she was an 18-year old human girl, she thought angrily. They were completely different! Yes, she had also been selfish and shallow and impatient in her decision to marry a man she didn't know or love just to get the things she wanted but...but... Rosalie's thoughts trailed off.

"Shit" she said abruptly and looked away from Bella. Rose stared off towards the woods as Bella's words ruminated through her mind.

Bella remained still as Rose thought about what she had said. She hoped she hadn't overstepped but when she had realized she and Rose's past experiences were a little more similar than she had ever imagined, she thought it might be a way to reach Rose. A way to connect with her again.

Rose was shocked to realize she and Bella had more in common than she had ever known. Perhaps she could look past her indiscretion with Emmett. Still, there was no excuse for Bella to have kept it a secret for over a year, Rose reasoned. Unless...

"Why did you keep it a secret? Was it just guilt or...or something more" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Of course I felt guilty Rose. And embarrassed and foolish and well, like an absolute moron" Bella admitted sheepishly.

"That's all?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused.

"I mean you and Emmett, you don't want..." Rosalie sighed unable to continue.

"No!" Bella laughed finally understanding her meaning but then immediately turned serious seeing the anger return to the other woman's face. "No, not at all" she said clearly. "I don't think of Emmett in that way. I never have. Honestly, it was Edward I was thinking about the whole time. Um, I never told Emmett that though so you might want to keep that to yourself" she said.

Rose nodded.

And then she decided to ask her something she had been thinking about for a while now.

"Bella, when you asked me to help you when you were pregnant, was it because of Emmett? Was it because you felt guilty about what had happened between you? Was that the real reason you asked for me specifically" she asked.

Rose had been stunned and humbled when she had received Bella's frantic phone call from her honeymoon begging for help with her situation. She had gained more respect for her new sister in that moment than she could have ever thought possible. She saw in Bella a strength that went beyond any human she had ever known. Hell, even some vampires for that matter. It had meant the word to Rose to unite with Bella in her fight. It would devastate her to know she had only been asked out of a guilty conscience.

Bella took in a deep breath and looked away. She had been mental preparing herself for this confrontation with Rose for months but she wasn't prepared for that particular question. She was afraid to tell Rose the truth but decided to put those fears aside. She owed her that much after everything that had happened.

"Rose, I did feel guilty and I suppose I always will, but no, that wasn't the reason I asked for your help. I chose you Rose to protect my unborn child because I knew you would fight to help anyone who wanted to become a mother" she answered sincerely looking back at her. She had known the opportunity for motherhood had been violently stripped away from Rose so she would never stand by and let that happen to someone else."

"Also" Bella continued gathering her courage "I owe you for not only Renesmee's life but for my own. I wouldn't have survived having my baby taken from me like that. I would have never been able to get past having my baby killed at the hands of Carlisle and Edward in their misguided effort to save me. I've never told anyone this but if that had happened, I would have ended my own life anyway" she admitted sadly.

Bella's startling confession touched Rose deeply. Not only was she moved by the fact that Bella had trusted her with such a confession, but she also knew what it felt like to want to end it all. She closed her eyes, so grateful that the outcome Bella described had not happened. It would have been devastating to all of them.

"Rose" Bella continued "I know we've never been the best of friends" she said sarcastically "but I do consider you my sister now. I will owe you for eternity for your help with my daughter and me and I do hope we can move past what I've done. I am immensely sorry" she finished.

Rose didn't know what to say so she simply replied "I know". She didn't trust herself to say anymore.

Both women stood there for a moment as the heaviness of their conversation lingered in the air. Finally, Rose could take no more of the seriousness so she did something to lighten the mood. She yelled "you're it" and sped off into the woods. Bella smiled as she recognized the common Cullen hunting game and took off hot on her trail.

Nothing else was said between them that night. They continue their game of tag while they hunted together and slowly began to rebuild their shaky alliance once again. Rose was able to continue being an important part of little Renesmee's life and Bella was eternally grateful for her compassion towards her concerning her past mistake.

Unfortunately, compassion could only go so far for Rose where Emmett was concerned.

* * *

The last few years hadn't been as easy for Rose as it had for Edward. She didn't have the advantage he had of being able to read minds for one. Trusting someone on blind faith alone was much more difficult.

Even after two years, Rose and Emmett still resided in separate living quarters in the house. She didn't seem any closer to forgiving him and moving on than the day she returned home from almost dying in the ocean. While they had talked (or actually Emmett had talked, begged and groveled while Rose sat quietly) they hadn't been close. Rosalie spent most of her time talking with Carlisle in his study or hanging out with Renesmee and Jacob in the garage. It simply hurt her too much to be around the other loving couples and she just couldn't face being with Emmett for any long period of time.

Rosalie couldn't seem to get past the damage that had been done to their relationship. Unlike Bella, Emmett had been married when they engaged in their little interlude. He had committed to Rosalie in marriage, more than once actually, and the sting of his betrayal was fresh on her mind every single day. Sometimes she wondered if the images she created in her mind of her husband being intimate with another woman might have been worse than the actual images Edward had seen when he read their minds. At any rate, despite the fact she had decided to live her best existence, she had just been going through the motions for years never finding the true desire to fix her marriage.

So when Carlisle had first approached the family about the upcoming move, Rose was terrified. Essentially, this move would force her to make some tough decisions about her future with Emmett. He was still her mate. He had proven himself over the last two years to be more patient and understanding than Rose had remembered. She recalled when she first found him and how he had patiently waited for her to come to a place where she was ready to be in an intimate relationship after what her fiance had done to her in her human life. She could have never imagined that she would find someone so loving and caring and kind. She also would have never imagined that his caring and kindness would be the whole reason they were in this mess to begin with.

In time, Rose had learned from Jasper and Edward, Emmett's true feelings and thoughts about Bella. She knew that he didn't think of her in "that way" either as Bella had said. She knew his intentions truly were coming from a noble place. Not a smart place, mind you but a noble one. She knew that he had not actually had sex with Bella. They had kissed and he had touched her but she actually hadn't touched him. He had stopped anything like that from happening although it certainly could have if he had really wanted it to. She knew Bella was the one that had initiated the whole thing in the first place. She knew about her decision to break up with Edward and how she had changed her mind because of what had happened. Yes, Rose knew all the facts and yet, all she could focus on was the hurt.

And now she had to change that focus and decide. Did she want to be with Emmett or not? Oddly enough, Renesmee turned out to be the one to help Rose with her decision.

While Ness hadn't learned exactly why Rose and Emmett had been fighting these last few years, she did know enough (thanks to Jake who apparently could deny her nothing.) She knew that Emmett had kissed someone else but that's all. She didn't judge Rose for being mad but she did wonder how long she would continue to be angry.

As Bella and most of the family were either out hunting or in town making final preparations for the move; Ness, Rose and Jake stayed behind and were in the garage tuning up the vehicles in anticipation of the trip. Emmett had also stayed and was in the house packing up the larger furniture. They were almost ready for the move and Rose had not come any closer to making any decisions about her future.

As nightfall fell, the others still had not returned. Even though it meant she would be alone with Emmett (Rose tried not to use her niece as a buffer if she could help it), she knew Jake still had his own moving to-do-list so she sent him home and promised she would finish up the last car. He gave her and Nessie a light punch in the arm as a farewell gesture and ran out into the woods. As soon as Jake had left, Ness turned to Rose with the saddest expression.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Rose. I know I'm forcing you to figure out what to do about Uncle Emmett because I'm making everyone move" she sighed as she handed Rose a new tool from the toolbox on the floor.

"Don't apologize Nessie. You have every right to want to go to school. You're a very smart girl. You should focus on your education" Rose told her from under the hood.

"Oh Rose" she sighed again now looking like she might cry.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rose asked concerned moving her head slightly to look at her.

"That's not why I want to move" she said softly.

"What?" Rose said looking at her with an odd expression.

"I'm not going to school for my education. I'm going for Jake. I want him to see me with other people" she said.

"Other people?" Rose repeated confused.

"Other guys" she admitted.

"Oh", Rose nodded as she finally realized what Nessie had been trying to tell her.

"You like Jacob" she said as she pushed down the hood of the car with a loud thud.

Her words did not sound like a question. Her words sounded like a concrete statement of fact. Rose may not have know about her own future, but she had a pretty good guess about the young woman's standing in front of her.

And she would do everything in her power to stop her from making a terrible mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes!" Renesmee squealed in response to Rose's statement about her feelings for Jacob. She twirled around clutching her hands to her heart. "I like him so much Rose" she grinned from ear-to-ear and gave her aunt, what would have been for anyone else, a bone-crushing hug.

"I can see that" Rose said and wiggled her way out of her tight embrace. She didn't want to outwardly show it but she was extremely fearful for Nessie. She loved her so much and desperately wanted to stop her from rushing into a relationship she might not be ready for at such a young age.

She didn't want her to make the same mistake she had as a young human girl. She had rushed into a relationship too young and too foolish and she had paid the price for her mistake. Rose knew logically that Jake was different from the man that had hurt her but emotionally, he was still a man who could potentially break her precious niece's heart.

"Does he know?" she inquired cautiously. Maybe it wasn't too late to talk Ness out of this crazy move, she hoped.

"Pfft" Ness grumbled. "No" she said. "He doesn't even think of me like that at all. He still sees me as a little girl. That's why I thought maybe if he saw me around other guys, he might start to notice me in that way" she said hopefully.

Rose was silent. Ness was right, she thought. She had never once seen Jacob acted inappropriately around her niece. He still treated her like a kid sister. Helping her hunt. Joking around. Playing video games. Teasing her relentlessly all in the name of fun. Besides, if he did think about her differently, Edward would be the first to know and Rose didn't think anyone would miss his reaction to that news.

"But now, I don't know" Ness continued. "I may have miscalculated this move. Jake is going to college. He'll be with…" she gulped loudly "girls his own age. College girls Rose! How am I supposed to compete with that?" she yelled.

There is no competition, Rose thought knowing how Jacob felt about Renesmee. Only Nessie didn't know anything about imprinting. Jake had made all of the Cullens and the Quileutes swear they would never tell her anything about it. He wanted to give her a choice. If one day she chose him, he would love, honor and cherish her until the day he died. If she didn't, he would still do those things but in whatever capacity he could from a distance. He would always be whatever she needed him to be, forever.

Rose inwardly sighed as she realized as much as she wanted to protect Nessie, deep down, she knew Jake would never hurt her. Even emotionally. She was actually a very lucky girl.

Oblivious to Rose's inward debate, Ness continued her rant. "I mean what chance do I stand if even Uncle Emmett could…" Ness hesitated "I mean you are so beautiful, and he loves you so much but if he could…" she didn't continue. "I'm sorry Rose. Never mind" she said looking away.

Rose's eyebrows raised as she heard Ness trying to recover from her misspoken words, her mind no longer reflecting on Jake and Nessie's relationship but on her own. She had a point, she thought. In fact, wasn't that what had really been bothering her all of this time about Emmett's one mistake that took place over three years ago. She certainly had never thought of herself as the kind of woman who could be cheated on, that's for sure.

Wow, Rose realized suddenly. That was it, wasn't it? The real reason she hadn't been able to move past what Emmett had done. It wasn't about Emmett. Or even about her trying to protect herself from getting hurt. It was really all about her damn shallow ego! Rose had worked for years to get past the shallow, self-centered behavior from her youth and yet she couldn't seem to move past it. When will she ever learn? she chastised herself internally.

Rose's face must have been quite a sight as she made her internal epiphany from the way Renesmee was now looking at her.

"Um, Aunt Rose are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Suddenly, Rose smiled. Smiled for the first time in years. She would learn, she decided. She would move past it. She had finally come to terms with her immortal status thanks to her experience in the ocean that night. She had made some semblance of peace with Bella so she could still live with the family and be there for Ness. Now that she had realized the real reason she couldn't move forward with Emmett, why couldn't she change that too? She could address her preconceived notions and begin to change them. Who said a vampire's nature was set in stone just because their bodies were, she reasoned.

Edward changed his solitude seeking ways when he met Bella. Jasper changed his "non-vegetarian" way of living when he met Alice. Rose didn't have to remain so stubborn. She knew from years of observing human and vampire behavior an individual could not control or even change how their spouse behaved; however, they could control and change their own behavior.

As much as Rose loved Emmett and knew he loved her, he was free to make his own choices. She accepted that for she had the same freedom afforded to her. She had felt these past few years that her choice in the matter had been taken from her but she now realized that wasn't true. She did have choices. And... she chose to forgive. She wasn't absolving Emmett of his mistake. He shouldn't have kissed and touched another woman no matter what the circumstances. But she was forgiving him for it.

This time it was Rose that grabbed Nessie in a hug.

"Yes!" Rose yelled and for the first time in ages her heart swelled with hope and love as she swung Nessie around in a circle. "I'm wonderful" she said putting her back down on the ground.

"Okay" Nessie laughed as she held on to the car to regain her balance.

Rose turned toward the garage door in anticipation of sprinting to the house to find Emmett, but before she left, she turned back to Nessie. Even though Rose had decided she wouldn't try to stop Ness's relationship with Jake, she still didn't want her to grow up too fast if she could help it.

"Ness" she began, "I never thought I would admit this" she sighed, "but I'm glad you like Jacob. He is a great guy, but don't rush anything, okay? Just give it some time and let things happen naturally. Don't force anything or play games with him. He'll wait for you. I promise" she finished.

Renesmee didn't look convinced.

"How can you promise that Rose? How can you be sure he'll see me differently someday? That he'll wait for me?" she asked sadly.

Rose desperately wanted to reassure her niece of the real reason for Jacob's absolute devotion to her, but instead she simply took her hand in hers.

"Sweetie, you're right. I can't promise you. People have choices in this life and often times they make mistakes. But I can tell you that Jacob is a very special man. He will always care about you and if you care about him like I think you do, you'll try to work past any mistakes made and make better choices together" she said with emotion finally realizing the truth of her own words.

Nessie's eyes filled with tears as she realized that Rose was talking about more than just her and Jake.

"Thank you Aunt Rose" she said softly sniffling wiping her eyes. "Now, you'd better get going. Uncle Emmett's going to flip!" she added with a smile.

Rose smiled too and with a final squeeze of her hand, sped out the door.

* * *

Emmett had just finished lifting the final dresser into the moving van when he heard her approach him. He closed the van door and jumped down to face her with a confused look. She was alone. Rose never willingly approached him by herself. Something must be wrong, he feared.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked quickly steadying himself for some kind of unknown danger.

"Did you hear Nessie and I talking in the garage?" she asked ignoring his question.

"About Jake" he said. "Yes. We all knew it would only be a matter of time before she started feeling that way about him. I think you handled it well, why?" he asked.

"Did you hear what I said about working past any mistakes together?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied. "What about..." Emmett stopped speaking and finally looked at his wife. He had been too busy bracing himself from some kind of attack that he hadn't really looked at her. She was smiling. He hadn't seen her smile in years. She was practically glowing. She looked like his angel again.

Emmett's eyes went wide and he gulped loudly.

"Em, I'm sorry" Rose began.

Although a ridiculous notion, he suddenly felt the need to sit down upon hearing her words so he sat down on the edge of the van.

Rose's smile grew even broader when she saw him so flustered at her apology. It was nice to know that she could still "knock him off his feet" so to speak after so many years together.

"Why..." he started to speak and then cleared his throat. "Why are you sorry?" he asked her. He was the one that was sorry. He had been sorry everyday since he mistakenly thought him being with Bella wouldn't mean anything. Since he foolishly thought his actions wouldn't have any repercussions.

Before she answered, Rose inhaled deeply taking in the smells of the house and the yard with the flowing river. She felt a sense of calm and peace being in this place. Being in her home. She had always been partial to Forks and really didn't want to leave. Suddenly, she had her answer about the move.

"I'm sorry for all of it Emmett. I'm sorry for the way I've been shutting you out of my life. I know you never meant to hurt me. I know you've taken responsibility for your mistake and have been trying to make up for it. I know... I know I don't want to move" she finished.

"You don't?" he asked quietly amazed by her apology and her declaration.

"No, I don't. Would you be opposed to just the two of us living here for a while?" she asked hopefully.

Emmett continued to sit and shook his head back and forth too stunned to speak.

"Does that mean you want to stay with me?" Rose clarified.

"Yes!" he yelled standing up. "One million times yes!" he answered.

"Good" she smiled and then started walking back and forth in front of the moving van with a serious look on her face.

"I mean I think we can do it, don't you?" she asked as she paced. "Technically, we should be home from college by now. We can pass for 22, 23 if we need to. A little makeup, some stuffy clothes, we'll only go into town when we absolutely need to, we can even keep an eye on Charlie and..." Rose finally stopped rambling and pacing when she looked over at Emmett. He was just standing there like a statue with his hands in his pockets and the strangest look on his face.

"Emmett, are you alright?" Rose asked concerned.

Emmett walked over to his wife. His love. His everything. He didn't exactly know what the future held for them but he was excited to find out. One thing about Rose, he thought. You'll never get bored with her in your life. He smiled at her and taking a chance, drew her into his strong embrace, something he had wanted to do but hadn't been able to for years.

"Yes, I'm good" he said his lips ruffling her hair.

Rose settled into his chest and laid her head on his shoulder letting his strong arms envelope her fully. She inhaled deeply knowing it wasn't just the house and the yard that felt like home to her. This...she surmised, ... this was her true home.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"I told you we should have called first" he said.

"Shhhh! Would you be quiet please. It's fine. They won't mind" she said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe they won't mind but I sure as hell do" he replied a little quieter. "I mean gross, Ness!"

"Just come on" she said moving closer to the house.

"Uh, Uh. No way. I'll just wait here until...well, until they're done" he grimaced.

"It doesn't work like that, Jake" she said rolling her eyes at him. "Who knows when that might be. Let's just go knock" she repeated pulling him by the arm up the porch to the front door. However as Renesmee went to raise her hand, the door opened.

"Nessie!" Rose screamed happily as she stood in the doorway and smoothed down her hair. Her clothes were wrinkled and there was slight airiness to her breathing.

"Hi Aunt Rose" Renesmee said getting pulled into a strong embrace. It had been months since they had last seen each other.

"We weren't expecting you" she said as she released her. "Is everything okay?" she asked with concern.

Before Nessie had a chance to respond Emmett bounced down the stairs as he was putting on his shirt. He too was a little wrinkled and his hair was a mess.

"Hey, there short-stuff!" Emmett yelled as he came to stand by his wife in the doorway. "And tall-stuff" he added grinning at Jacob.

Jacob just smiled in return upon seeing Rose and Emmett's obvious attempt to completely ignore the fact that based on the sounds emanating from them earlier (and the smells yuck!), he and Ness had just interrupted them in flagrante delicto. He almost told them that too. First, to embarrass the hell out of them and second, to get a chance to use some of the Latin he had been learning in his college classes. However, he decided against saying anything. It was just nice to see them happy again, he thought.

"Can we come in Rose?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry, come in, come in" she answered closing the door behind all of them.

The first floor of the Cullen house was still open and bright but the furniture and decorations had changed. The colors weren't as muted as before. Bright colors of mauve and blue were sprinkled throughout, obvious touches of Rose and Emmett making the house their own. It had been over two years since Renesmee had been back to Forks and she was glad to see her aunt and uncle had been getting along so well. Very well, if what she and Jake interrupted earlier was any indication.

Rose and Emmett sat down on the couch with Jake and Nessie sitting across from them. They seemed guilty for some reason, thought Rose. She wasn't surprised when they sat so close to each other on the love seat they were almost on top of each other as they held hands. She knew they had been a couple for a while now. It seems her niece's original plan had worked after all.

While Ness had heeded her aunt's advice about not rushing things with Jake, about six months after Ness had started high school, a nice boy in her class invited her to a school dance. She had never been to a dance before and kindly accepted the invitation to go as friends. Thanks to Alice's magical use of clothing and make-up, Ness seemed to transform the night of the dance from a girl into a woman literally overnight. At least that is how Jake saw it when he watched her with his mouth hanging open leave with another guy. Edward knew from his thoughts that he had suddenly seen Renesmee differently and both he and Bella had to hold him back so he wouldn't try to follow her to the dance and whisk her away from her date. Jake was there waiting for her though, the moment she arrived back home.

As soon as she had walked through the door, he had dropped to one knee in front of her. In his hands, he held a small handmade ring. As he removed the promise bracelet he gave her as a child that she always wore, he replaced it with the ring and much to Edward's dismay, expressed his eternal love for her right then and there. He said the ring was his promise to her that when the time was right, they would marry and he would always be hers forever if she would have him. All Renesmee had said was "finally" and then she bent her head down and kissed him softly on the lips while Bella held back an even more dismayed Edward. Nessie had lifted her head, and with tears in both their eyes, had wrapped her arms tightly around Jake and they had been inseparable ever since.

Rose was more than curious as to why her niece and boyfriend had come to visit, especially all alone. Emmett and Rose hadn't actually had any visitors to the house, except the occasional delivery driver, since they had been living there alone these past few years. In hind sight, perhaps they should have been more social, she thought, but honestly they had treasured their time alone. It had been like a fresh start for them and slowly but surely, they had rebuilt their marriage. Things were better than ever between them.

"Where's your mom and dad" Rose finally asked trying to open the conversation.

"Back home" Ness answered quickly. "Um, they couldn't come."

"Are they alright?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, yes. They're good. They're good" came Ness's forced reply.

Rose nodded.

The room was filled with awkward silence as both couples sat staring at each other.

"School going okay?" Rose asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yep. Actually thanks to the accelerated program, I'm graduating early" Ness said.

"Oh, good. That's good" Rose said.

The awkward silence continued.

"Okay, okay, let's just skip the bullshit polite conversation and why don't you two tell us what's going on" Emmett said. He never was one to mince words.

Renesmee let out a long sigh.

"We want to get married Uncle Emmett" she said.

"Right, we know" he said rolling his eyes. "What's really going on?" he repeated.

"No Emmett, we want to get married now" Jake interjected.

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked at the same time.

Jake and Nessie looked into each others eyes. Jake squeezed her hand in encouragement. She turned to her aunt and uncle.

"Yes, we are very serious. We don't want to wait any longer. Honestly, we really can't wait any longer" she sighed. "We have to get married now."

Emmett, having jumped to the wrong conclusion, sped over to the love seat and had Jacob by the collar in seconds.

"EMMETT!" Rose and Nessie yelled just as Jake began to shake and his form started to blur.

"Jake, Jake! It's okay. Calm down sweetheart" Ness said loudly but calmly.

Jake's shaking stopped but he forcefully pushed Emmett off of him. Nessie took advantage of the distance between them and inserted herself in the middle of both men.

"What the fuck Emmett!" Jake screamed over her head.

"Emmett, I didn't mean we "have to" get married like that. I'm not pregnant, I swear!" Ness yelled and held her arms out in an attempt to stop another attack.

Both men immediately changed their defensive stance when they realized Emmett's mistake.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you tell us what is going on right now!" Rose shouted, clearly beyond frustrated at the current situation. "First, you and Jake show up out of the blue, just the two you, and then you act all guilty and standoffish and then you tell us you have to get married. What is going on? she repeated.

Jake and Ness looked at each other again. Jake nodded once seemingly giving her direction to proceed.

"Aunt Rose, I need your help" she began. "That's why we came here alone. Mom and Dad think I'm too young to get married but I'm not. I love Jake and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm more than ready for marriage. I need your help to convince my parents I'm making the right decision. I may not be pregnant now, but we both want children of our own and I need to start trying now. Before it's too late. But we want to do things right. We'd like to be married first and we'd like my parent's blessing" she added.

"Rose, I want to be a mother" she continued. "Will you help me, please?" she pleaded.

Suddenly Rose experienced a rare phenomenon among vampires. A very clear sense of deja vu.


	11. Chapter 11

"She's with Rose and Emmett" Edward conveyed to Bella as he ended the call with his brother.

Emmett had called him as soon as he found out that Nessie and Jake took off on their little trip without telling Bella and Edward where they were going. He knew they would be worried plus his relationship with Edward wasn't completely back to normal yet and he didn't want to add to the problem by harboring his fugitive daughter without his knowledge.

"They're in Forks!" Bella exclaimed. "Of course, the one place she knows we can't risk being seen" she said frustrated.

"I know" Edward agreed. "No doubt that's why they went there" he sighed.

"Well, what did Emmett say?" she asked.

"He told me that she and Jake just showed up on their doorstep and then told them they wanted to get married. Now" he replied.

"And?" she inquired.

"And that's it" he said.

"They're not married yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. They are trying to convince Rose to help them get our blessing" he barked.

"Ugh! Of course, it won't take much to convince Rose to give her anything she wants, she's just as bad as Jake!" Bella said rolling her eyes.

Unfortunately, Edward could not disagree, so he just pulled his beautiful wife into his embrace and they both stood there in silence as they each contemplated how they came to find themselves in such a mess in the first place.

* * *

It all started when they had decided to make a trip to Brazil for their fifth wedding anniversary.

Edward and Bella had wanted to celebrate their anniversary by going back to Isle Esme. Renesmee had begged to come along to visit her friend Zafrina in the Amazon whom she hadn't seen she was a little girl. She also wouldn't mind seeing Nahuel again if possible.

As much as she had enjoyed her time among humans at school, she would love to spend time with someone who was a vampire-human hybrid like her. Someone who could really understand her. Jacob hadn't been overjoyed at the thought of Nessie spending so much time with another guy, so he begged to come along with her. He trusted her, he did. It was Nahuel he didn't really trust.

Alice and Jasper, who were very familiar with the area from their exhaustive search to find evidence to stave off a Volturi attack, had volunteered to accompany them to keep an eye on Jake and Nessie on the mainland while Edward and Bella enjoyed a second honeymoon on the island. Carlisle and Esme had seen them off at the airport and the six of them arrived in Rio and split up with plans to meet back in two weeks on the mainland.

Zafrina and her sisters were thrilled to see her "little one" again and they all spent a few days together to catch up and explore the beautiful rain forest.

Nahuel had also been thrilled to see the Cullens again. He had enjoyed his time with them immensely during his time in Forks (at least after the Volutri had left) and was happy they could see each other again so soon. Well, it seemed soon to him. Time didn't mean the same to him as it did to young Renesmee.

As it turns out, Jake's jealousy was unfounded with Nahuel. Any possible thoughts Nahuel may have ever had about a romantic future with Nessie disappeared when he witnessed the strong bond between her and Jake. He was a believer in spirits greater than himself and he would never come between such a powerful spiritual force.

One happy surprise for Nessie was getting to meet Nahuel's youngest half-sister, Jennifer who was visiting. She wasn't that much older than Ness and it was nice to talk to another hybrid female. Nahuel was closer to Jennifer than to his other sisters and they visited each other frequently despite their opposing views about their shared father and his experimentation with creating hybrid children.

Unlike Nahuel, who lived with his aunt who told him stories about his mother, Jennifer never knew anything about her human mother, so she didn't feel quite the same guilt as he did for causing her untimely death at the hands of their father.

Jennifer had indulged Renesmee's many questions to no end and that's how Ness learned that Jennifer could not have children. None of her half-sisters could. It wasn't a problem for them, they had never even thought about having children; however, it would be a problem for Nessie if that was something she wanted.

She had already learned from Nahuel's visit to Forks, that a vampire-human hybrid reached full maturity in about seven years and then stopped aging. Their bodies frozen in time. Jennifer confirmed with Renesmee that like her, she had experienced a menstrual cycle for a few years prior to reaching full maturity but then it stopped, her body having no need to continue to change. Nessie's real age was five. She had approximately two years left before the same thing happened to her.

Ness was shocked to learn this news but eternally grateful to Jennifer for providing her the information she needed to make informed choices about her future. She immediately sat down and discussed the issue with Jacob. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of Nessie being so young, but he had promised when the time was right they would marry. It turns out the time was right now.

They needed to talk with her parents about moving up their wedding plans by a few years. Ness would be graduating high school at the end of the winter semester. Jacob still had a few more years of college left, but he had decided to drop out to find work to support his family (though Ness was still trying to talk him out of that plan). They knew they were young but they would make it work somehow and they decided not to wait any longer than necessary.

So instead of waiting for Bella and Edward to come to them, they snuck away from Alice and Jasper, "borrowed" the closest boat they could find and took off for Isle Esme hoping they wouldn't be interrupting their second honeymoon too much.

* * *

The calm warm water sparkled with moonlight as the two nude silhouettes embraced and kissed just below the surface far from the white powder-fine sand of the shore.

Being underwater for a vampire was like having your own private world hidden away from everything and everyone. The couple could have stayed under for hours or even days, as they had no need to breathe, but Bella, being a fairly young vampire, was still more accustomed to alternating between air and water and had yet to stay under too terribly long. So, she playfully broke free from Edward's arms, and kicked upwards laughing as she broke through the surface of the ocean. She had been enjoying her second honeymoon with Edward more than she could have ever imagined.

It was very different from the first time they were here of course, but also the same in many ways. Just like the first time, they had ended up destroying the furniture. Unlike the first time, they were not able to keep the destruction to just one room.

Like the first time, their lovemaking had been slow and sweet. Unlike the first time, it had also been frenzied and frantic at times (hence the added destruction). At any rate, Bella would be sad to see their time on the beautiful island come to an end.

Edward hadn't emerged from the water yet and Bella was getting frustrated. She shouldn't have left his embrace, she thought. She was just playing! She was about to give up and go back under to join him, when suddenly he jumped up from behind her and dunked her under the water laughing at her surprised expression.

She popped back up and glared at him and then immediately went back under the surface. He quickly moved his body from side-to-side searching for her when suddenly he felt himself being yanked under the water as well.

He grabbed on to her and wouldn't let go as she grinned and tried to "get away" to swim back up to the surface. Soon though, as their bodies continued to move in synchronicity with each other, the unspoken heat and desire between them bubbled over and all of their playfulness vanished as their lips came crashing together.

Eventually, Edward broke the kiss and slowly trailed his lips down Bella's body never releasing her from his grasp as his strong hands caressed her back and cupped her ass. His lips moved to her breast and he pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking and swirling, the sensations causing her to arch her body towards him. She moaned and swiftly slid her hand in between them.

Her small hand reached down and enveloped his large length which was already as hard as steel. Edward always felt amazing to her and she began to stroke him easily as the warm water helped to create a sweet friction of slickness and heat.

Her strokes were long and fast, just as she knew he liked them, and she heard him moan in the water as his mouth left her breast and he buried his head in her shoulder.

Knowing he was close, she sank lower in the water until she was finally able to take him in her mouth. Her mouth began moving in a rhythm on him while her hands continued to stroke and squeeze and explore.

The feeling of having Bella's mouth on him while they were under the ocean water went well beyond Edward's fantasies. And he had fantasized about this very thing the last time they were here on their honeymoon.

Unfortunately, a few obstacles like Bella being human and the potential of him breaking her jaw in the process, had squelched that possibility last time. Oh, and her needing the ability to breathe had been an issue back then too. But now, now he couldn't even see straight for the way she was pleasuring him.

Her long hair surrounded him as it floated freely through the water. Her mouth and her hands felt like magic as he drew closer and closer to falling over the edge of release. Soon his fierce loud growl resonated for miles through the ocean waters and his hands cradled her face as she exquisitely brought him to completion.

Almost immediately, Edward, still holding on to her, kicked once and practically shot them out of the water. He sped them over to the shore and, lying Bella on her back on the sand, dove between her legs like a man dying of thirst finding a life-giving source of water. She was his life-giving source, he realized, and he wasn't referring to her once human blood.

If this second honeymoon had taught Edward anything, it was that his physical connection with Bella was as strong as ever, maybe stronger, because of their renewed commitment to each other. It hadn't been easy to forgive and learn to trust her again, but it had been worth it. Yes, definitely worth it, he thought as he thrust his tongue into her heat and wetness and flicked in and out feeling her get even hotter and wetter.

Soon her legs began to quiver, and he sucked and lapped at her as he heard her screams of ecstasy and tasted her sweet release. She had always been delicious to him. That hadn't changed since the first time they were here.

Before Bella could come down from her high, Edward quickly rolled them over and pulled her down on top of him. He thrust into her entrance, catching the last of her orgasm, and she cried out again. His hands gripped her waist and he held her in place as he continued to thrust upward over and over again in a perfect rhythm.

Bella couldn't tell where one orgasm ended, and another began as she felt the power and speed from her husband beneath her. She quickly figured out why he had placed her above him as their movements had apparently carved out a hole in the shoreline. Piles of displaced sand surrounded them in a circle. She didn't care about the sand though, when she threw her head back and rode out both of their releases as they each screamed the other's name in unison.

Edward's movements stilled and Bella lowered her head to Edward's forehead. They both took their time to slow down their breathing as they savored the tender moment between them. Edward held her close and was caressing her back when suddenly he froze.

_"Dad! Jake and I are here on the island. I am so sorry if we are interrupting anything, but we need to talk with you and Mom. We're fine, but we really have to talk" _she projected in her thoughts.

_"Also, I can't see you but I'm guessing you guys might need to possibly put on some clothes" _she added. He could tell from her thoughts she prayed she wouldn't see anything she didn't want to since she was unexpectedly dropping in on her parents.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked him upon seeing the expression on his face.

"Nessie's here" he whispered.

"What!" Bella yelled but her yell was muffled as Edward's hand covered her mouth.

"She says she's okay, but she needs to talk with us. She's with Jake" he reassured her softly removing his hand.

"Without Alice and Jasper?" she whispered.

"It would seem so" he whispered back.

"Dad?" they heard coming from somewhere on the beach.

Bella and Edward both froze. Fortunately, they were concealed by darkness and the carved-out sand around them.

"I don't see them, Jake" Nessie said.

"Well, they're here somewhere" he replied. "I can smell them" he grimaced.

"Well, maybe we can go wait for them in the house. I've always wanted to see it" she said.

Knowing they couldn't let their daughter see the state of the ransacked house, they had no choice but to expose themselves.

"Jake" Edward whispered low enough that only a full vampire (or wolf) could hear. "We're down here" Edward sighed as he moved to cover his wife from Jacob's view.

Jake turned slightly trying not to draw attention to himself. He scanned the beach and found them in what appear to be a crevasse in the sand in the exact shape of Edward. The hole was deep enough that you couldn't see them from this distance, unless of course you knew what to look for and had super wolf senses.

"Please don't let Nessie go to the house. Just take her to the dock and we'll meet you there" Edward quietly asked.

Jake couldn't hide his enormous grin from Nessie as he thought about exposing and embarrassing his friends; however, when she asked him about it he just couldn't bring himself to embarrass her. So, he made up an excuse about accidentally leaving something on the boat and they turned around and headed back to dock.

As soon as it was safe, Edward and Bella washed off the sand and rushed into the house. They threw on some clothes and ran to the dock where they greeted Nessie with concern despite her reassurance she was alright.

As the four of them sat down on the dock, Ness used her gift (something she rarely did anymore) to explain the new information they learned from Nahuel's sister to her parents. She had calmly explained that while a little sooner than expected, she and Jake needed to start trying for a family now. They planned on marrying as soon as they returned back home, and they were asking for their blessing. However, Bella and Edward didn't give them that blessing. They told Nessie she was too young to get married and have children despite this new information. She just wasn't ready physically or otherwise.

The couples argued for a while, but the young couple could tell they weren't going to change the older one's minds, so they finally relented. Bella and Edward decided to leave the island a little early and accompany them back to the mainland. They would need to leave soon anyway so the cleaners and construction crews could arrive to repair the damage to the house. They took the boat back and all stayed in Rio for a few more days and then headed back to the states.

Edward and Bella had hoped the issue of Jake and Nessie's upcoming marriage would remained closed, but what no one saw coming (even Alice since he was the only one who could elude her) was that Jake had changed he and Nessie's connecting flight in Houston to fly to Forks instead of back home with the others. As soon as they had realized the kids were missing, they'd been trying to track them down but hadn't been able to locate them yet.

That is until Edward received Emmett's call.

* * *

This time it was Bella's cell phone that rang which drew her and Edward out of their silent reprieve of the current situation.

"It's Rose" she said pulling it from her pocket.

"Rose?" Bella answered. "Is Nessie still there?" she feared they may have run away again if they had found out Emmett had disclosed their location to them.

"She's here Bella. She's not going anywhere" Rosalie assured her. If there was one thing that Bella and Rose could always agree on, it was Nessie's safety, and the safest place for her right now was with her family.

"Rose, may I speak with her" Bella asked.

"Of course," Rose said handing the phone to Ness. Nessie just shook her head and refused to take the phone.

"Um" Rose hesitated and put the phone back to her ear. "She just went to the bathroom Bella I'll go get her when she's done" she lied.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, does she?" Bella asked knowingly.

"I guess not" Rose replied truthfully.

"Emmett, can I have a moment of privacy with Bella please" Rose asked her husband. She knew she would never get anywhere with Bella if she had to watch Ness roll her eyes at her every two seconds.

"Sure" he nodded. "Hey, I bet you guys are starved" he said to Jake. "We don't have anything here so how's about some human fast food?" he asked escorting them out to the garage. He gave Rose a look of encouragement over his shoulder and mouthed the words "I love you". Rose smiled and mouthed "I love you too" and they left. As soon as she heard the car speeding away, she turned her attention back to phone and her newest sister.

"Go ahead Rose, let me have it" Bella said knowing that Nessie would have begged Rose to come to her side and persuade them to let her marry Jake now.

"Bella, Nessie isn't like you or I were at that age" she started. "She's not making a rash decision out of impatience or foolishness. She knows what she wants for her future and she is willing to wait for it but she is just being practical. She can't wait any longer" she finished. Nessie had shared with her and Emmett what they had learned on their trip to Brazil.

"Rose, I can't... she's just too young. She's too young to marry and she's too young to have children. It's just too dangerous Rose" Bella said using Rose's shared concern over Nessie's safety against her.

"I'm scared for her safety too Bella, but I also believe in her. You were young when you married and when you had your child, but you knew with certainty that was what you wanted despite all of the risks" she said.

"Rose, I literally died to have those things. That's not much of ringing endorsement" Bella quipped.

Rose visibly winced but she could tell she might have a good chance of getting through to Bella since she was able to joke a little about the situation.

"It's not the same and you know it. She'll be okay. Are you sure this is not about you not wanting to become a Grandma at such a young age?" Rose teased.

"ROSE!" Bella yelled through the phone.

"Sorry" Rose smiled. There was a time when she didn't think it was possible, but she was glad that she and Bella's relationship had reached the point where they could tease each other with some friendly banter.

"Listen, Emmett will be bringing Nessie and Jake back soon and I'll make sure she talks to you, but you and Edward have to keep an open mind here. This is her life, Bella. She wants to be a mother and I don't think anything you say will stop her, but she and Jake want to do things the right way, just like you and Edward did. They want to wait to be intimate until they've committed under the sacred covenant of marriage. You know how important it is to wait for that lasting commitment and I know how important it is to keep it" she said.

"They want your blessing, Bella. Are you willing to destroy your relationship with your daughter by denying her this dream?" she finished.

Bella was silent. She could not imagine not having a relationship with her daughter. How could she deny something so important to her? Something that had been just as important to her as a young woman too. She knew Rose was right.

"Have her call me the moment she gets back" Bella demanded.

"Will do, Grandma" Rose answered still joking around with her.

She heard Bella let out a huff and then end the call.

Rose knew she was making the right decision by helping Nessie. She just hoped it wouldn't be at too high of a cost.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was time Edward and Bella had a proper love scene, didn't you? **


	12. Chapter 12

Even without his perfect recall vampire memory, Edward knew he could never forget the experience of walking his daughter down the aisle one beautiful warm autumn day. Renesmee had made a stunning bride. She had worn her mother's wedding gown, and with a few magical alterations from Alice, it had fit her like a glove. She had been absolutely glowing. Almost as beautiful as Bella had been, he thought.

Bella and Edward had a long talk about Renesmee and Jacob's marriage following Bella's conversation with Rose. Although it took quite a bit of convincing, he had finally agreed to give Jake and Nessie their blessing, but with one stipulation. Jake would finish school. Nessie would be graduating from high school in a few months and they wanted him to finish college. They would help them financially until he could graduate and start working full-time. Jake really didn't want to agree to such a provision; however, he knew how important it was to Ness to keep her parents in their lives, so he reluctantly said 'yes' and remained in school.

He and Ness had decided to go back home to be married on the beach at La Push. The Quileute elders had granted the Cullens permission to come on their territory for the day. While the treaty between the wolves and the "Cold Ones" remained in place, obvious exceptions had been made over the years and Jake and his imprint's wedding seemed like an appropriate time to make another one.

While the Cullen women only had a few weeks to plan and prepare, they certainly made the best use of their time and the beach wedding had turned into a classic affair. The groom had veto power of course if things were too over the top, but Ness made sure he never had a need to use it.

Charlie and Sue attended the wedding and she continued to help him navigate the fine line between a "want to know basis" and a "need to know basis". All he really needed to know that day was that Jake adored his granddaughter.

Leah and Seth were there and of course Billy and the rest of the wolf pack. Unfortunately, with such short notice neither of Jake's twin sisters couldn't make it, but they had sent their love along with dozens of Hawaiian flowers and it had been a beautiful and fragrant ceremony.

The happy couple had a short honeymoon weekend in Seattle as they both needed to get home for school and no one was surprised when nine months later, Renesmee had given birth to twins herself. The sweet girl and boy were a little on the small side which was not atypical for twins and for young mothers, but they were perfect and healthy.

Carlisle had monitored Ness the entire time and she had experienced a normal healthy human pregnancy and delivery without complications. The babies seemed to be advancing at rate only slightly above a normal human one. At least for now anyway. Everyone couldn't have been happier for the little Black family.

A few months after they were born, Emmett and Rose had come for another visit to see the twins and everyone had gathered in Jake and Nessie's quaint home near campus. They had been making a fuss over the babies all day.

Edward and Emmett were like kids in a candy store around them. They loved holding them and playing with them and watching them learn. The brother's relationship had gotten even stronger over the past year or so as Edward's happiness became too encompassing to have room for any hard feelings he may have still harbored against Emmett.

Bella's happiness abounded as well. While it was still very hard for her to accept being a grandmother at 25, the joy she gained from being with her grandchildren more than made up for the small concern she had over her vanity.

And Rosalie? Her joy could not be compared. As much as she had loved the time when Renesmee was a baby, this time was different. There was no worry this time. No danger. No unknowns. Of course, she still had to be extremely careful, as they all did, to never let her guard down and always handle the babies with the utmost gentleness, but Rose was in definitely in her "happy place" with these new little ones. So much so that Renesmee had an idea.

The first person Nessie shared her crazy idea with was Jake, who was not in favor at first. All he could remember was the pain that Bella had been through for Nessie until she had gently reminded him that she was only half human, unlike her mom at the time. She could handle it, she had promised.

Next, she spoke with Carlisle. She explained her idea and asked him how difficult it would be to find a donor egg. Carlisle knew it would not be difficult with all of his connections and the Cullen fortune at her disposal. She then asked for his help with the actual procedure and between the two of them, they came up with a very detailed plan that would ensure the safety of everyone involved.

Then she approached her parents. That conversation had been even more difficult than the others. Edward and Bella made a very good case that as a new mom, she shouldn't even consider putting herself in harm's way. Eventually though, with Carlisle's assurances, she won them over too.

Next was Emmett. If he wasn't on board, then it was a moot point. After all, he had to do his part in the lab.

And then the day came when she was finally ready to present her idea to Rose.

Emmett and Rose's visit was coming to an end and they were scheduled to return to Forks the next day. They had enjoyed their stay immensely and were already planning their next visit as the Cullen clan all gathered in the living room. Jake had taken the babies out for a stroll before it was time for their naps. They all thought it might be best if they weren't in the house for this conversation just in case it didn't go as well as their mom hoped it would.

"Aunt Rose" Ness finally began after working up her courage.

"Yes, Nessie" Rose had answered wondering what could have caused her niece to turn so serious all of the sudden.

Renesmee cleared her throat.

"Aunt Rose, not only do I owe you for helping my mom save my life; I owe you for helping me have the opportunity to become a mother myself. I have been trying to come up with a way to repay you for everything you've done for me and I can only think of one way" she relayed to Rose with heartfelt emotion.

"Ness, you don't have to repay me for anything. That's not at all what I want" Rose had said with certainty.

"I know and that's what makes me want to do this even more" Ness said in return trying to stave off any tears.

"Do what?" Rose asked with concern.

"Aunt Rose. I want to you to have your life-long wish. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted" she said.

Rose hadn't said anything but noticed that every face in the room was staring at her with an expression she couldn't quite place.

"Rose" Nessie continued "I want to be your surrogate."

Rose wasn't sure she had heard Renesmee correctly even though her vampire hearing had never failed her before.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"I mean that I want to carry your baby Rose. Yours and Emmetts" she said clearly.

"We've all discussed the pros and cons and worked out the logistics. Carlisle will find a donor egg, Emmett will…well…um, Emmett will do his part in the lab and then Carlisle will conduct the fertilization process and perform the artificial insemination. I'll carry the baby to term, and if my gestation was any indication, approximately one month later, you'll have your little one. Your baby Rose" she finished smiling.

"You'll finally be the mother you've always wanted to be" she added.

To say Rose was livid, was an gross understatement.

"Are you all absolutely insane!" she screamed to everyone in the room. "There are no pros to this preposterous idea. Only cons. Big cons like pain and heartbreak and death!" she screamed. "Absolutely not Nessie. I will have no part in your little scheme" she said sternly. "I would never ever put your life in danger. I am perfectly content to be an aunt and great-aunt. Forget it!" she had yelled and turned her back to her niece.

"Rose" Bella had stepped in "No one is saying you are not content. I know you are. Now probably more than ever in your existence. I see how happy you are with Emmett and with the twins. But I also know how much you've always longed to have a baby of your own. You once told me how lucky you were to find Emmett, but that you only got half of your dream" she said knowing Emmett wouldn't be offended in the least by her statement. He knew what being a mother had always meant to his Rose.

"Em is enough" she said softly still looking away. "More than enough" she added.

Carlisle was the one to approach her next.

"Rose honey, I'll take excellent care of Renesmee and your baby, especially having been through a pregnancy like this before but this time not having to worry about a fragile human body. Renesmee has already had one successful pregnancy and that was with twins. One baby, even being a hybrid vampire/human, really wouldn't be that much different. This will work Rose" he assured her calmly.

"While true, the egg won't be yours because only human eggs can grow and change, I can find a donor with similar features to you and the baby would be half Emmett's. We know what to expect now with these precious children and we will continue to learn. Ultimately, though, the decision is yours" he advised.

"Why me?" Rose squeaked out and turned to look at Carlisle. "Why not you and Esme or Alice and Jasper?" she asked.

"It's alright Rose" Esme jumped in. "No matter how brief it may have been, I had my time as a mother in my human life and now I've experienced many years of motherhood in my immortal life" she smiled. "Especially, now as a "great-grandmother" she snickered but playfully ruffled Edward's hair to express her all encompassing gratitude to him for expanding her family beyond her wildest dreams.

"I'm sorry" Alice jumped in next. "But as much as I love my niece and now my grandniece and grandnephew, I don't want a child. Never have" she said as she grasped for Jasper's hand who stood beside her in agreement.

Rose then turned to Edward. If anyone could stop this madness, it would be her brother, she thought.

"How can you agree to this Edward? Your own daughter. It's too much to ask. She needs to take care of her little ones not be pregnant again so soon" she pointed out confident that he would agree and side with her.

"Rose. I've seen your thoughts for decades" he began "and I can see that you are finally happy in this life. You no longer think that you, and all of us really, would have been better off under gravestones than changed into our immortal existences. Honestly, you probably weren't in a good state to raise a child before but you've changed. You've grown. I know you don't need a child to be happy but you deserve this Rose" he said.

"I'll admit Bella and I were not amenable to the idea at first but as Ness said, we discussed it and we trust Carlisle's assessment. It would only be for a month or so. She'll be okay Rose" he reassured her.

Still in shock from her families heartfelt admissions, Rose finally walked over to Emmett.

"Did you agree to this Em?" she asked hesitantly.

Emmett held her hands in his and looked down into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I said I would only if you agreed. I would never make this decision without you" he replied.

"But do you want to?" she asked softly staring up at her mate. The love of her life.

Emmett had always considered himself a family man. As a human, he always took care of his family, especially his younger siblings. His desire to protect and provide carried over into his vampire life with the Cullens. He had never dared to dream of becoming a father himself, but now that the possibility was within his reach, he just couldn't seem to pass it up.

Emmett had even spoken to Edward about it when they had all been deliberating this decision. While a donor would be used for the egg, this child would be his own flesh and blood, so to speak, and he wanted to know how that would impact not only him, but Rose. Edward had told him that seeing his human self in his daughter had been the most unexpected blessing he could have ever asked for in this life. Every time he looked at Renesmee, he couldn't help but see the color of his hair, his grin, his hand movements when she played the piano.

Edward told Emmett he would have loved his child no matter what she looked like, whether biologically his or not, but seeing the similarities there had forged an even stronger connection to her, to Bella and quite frankly, to God. He didn't doubt he had a soul anymore because part of his soul was walking around in the form of his beloved daughter.

Emmett had been surprised at Edward for being so forthcoming in his admissions but glad they had reached a point in their relationship again where he had felt comfortable enough to open up to him. Emmett was grateful Edward could get past what had happened with Bella. Wow, he thought. He could have never imagined that his decision to help Bella that day on his porch would have had such a snowball effect and that because of her choice to stay with Edward, he might now have a chance at becoming a father himself.

It had only been a second since Rose's question to him.

"Yes. I do" he answered with great sincerity.

Rose couldn't believe what was happening after all of these years. Her dream of being a mother was going to come true. She hugged Emmett and turned to Nessie.

"Are you and Jake absolutely sure about this Nessie?" she asked hesitantly. "If you do this, it might mean you wouldn't have enough time for more children of your own" she cautioned.

"Absolutely" she answered. "Jake and I are done having our own children. We are very happy with our two" she reassured her. "Our family is complete Rose. Yours isn't" she added hopefully.

Rose looked back to Emmett one more time. She had never seen him grin so wide. His dimples had never been more prominent, reminding her of the past she had so often recalled with so much longing.

Reaching for his hand, she made a decision. She turned back to Renesmee and simply said, "Okay."

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The sun peeked through the trees as the children ran around laughing and playing while the adults sat watching them on the front porch of the Cullen home.

Edward and Bella were back in Forks to celebrate Jacob's college graduation. Billy had been beyond thrilled at his son's accomplishment and had practically ordered "Chief Jacob" to come home for a party. He had invited the Cullens as a gesture and thank you for all their support for Jake during his time at college, both emotionally and financially. Jake couldn't refuse and so Bella and Edward were at what was now Rose and Emmett's house babysitting the twins for a few hours before they all joined Jake and Renesmee, who had never been happier, on the reservation for the big party.

The Black twins were toddlers now and still fell more often than they didn't when they ran, but what could you expect? They were being chased around the yard in a rigorous game of tag by an exuberant little boy with adorable dimples and curly black hair.

"Be careful, Henry" Rose called from the porch. "Your cousins are still pretty little and only a quarter vampire so they can't run as fast as you. Slow down, okay?"

"Ah, Mom" Henry whined. "You forget they are also part wolf like Jake" he reasoned.

Rose's left eyebrow raised as she gave her son a stern look that could only come from a mother.

Okay" he relented and slowed down his pace.

Suddenly, Rose and Edward gave each other a mischievous look and jumped down from the porch. They started chasing after him and the twins sending squeals of delight through the air.

Bella and Emmett laughed and laughed as they watched their normally serious spouses race around the yard after the children acting like children themselves. They certainly had changed over the last several years. Both seemed so happy these days. So content and fulfilled.

Bella smiled and reached over to give Emmett's hand a squeeze.

He squeezed it in return and smiled back.

The moment between them was brief but poignant. They each remembered being on this very porch years ago when Bella had been upset and crying ready to give up on Edward. What a mistake that would have been! Bella would have lost her soulmate. Jacob would have lost his imprint. Rose would have lost her child.

"Emmett, I..." Bellla trailed off not sure what she could possibly say to him to convey that despite the heartache, she would always always be grateful for his help and advice to be patient and to not give up on Edward. Not only had he changed her mind that day. He changed her life. Forever.

Out of respect for Edward, Emmett simply nodded towards her as an acknowledgment of her gratitude but released her hand and turned his thoughts towards the scene in front of him.

His wife and son were now in a tickle battle with Edward and the twins. They were losing fast though as Edward read their thoughts and anticipated their every move. Emmett couldn't just sit by when his family needed him. He looked at Bella pleading with his eyes. She knew exactly what he was trying to tell her and she nodded briefly.

Emmett jumped from the porch and said "Let's get um Henry" and then started chasing Edward who was caught by surprise since Emmett had been under Bella's shield and he couldn't read his mind.

More squeals emanated from the twins as Edward grabbed them (gently but firmly) and ran. Without being able to "cheat" though, Emmett and Henry soon caught up with them and were winning, if not the war, at least the battle.

"Hey, no fair Bella" Edward yelled, all in good fun, as he fell to the ground while Henry hopped on top of him and Emmett continued to tickle the little ones.

"Dad and I gotcha ya Uncle Edward!" Henry shouted with glee.

Rose and Bella just laughed as Rose came to sit next to her on the porch to watch the mayhem.

Bella looked over at Rose thoughtfully as she recalled in her mind an old conversation between them.

"Well, you may not be gray-haired, but we are on a porch" she smiled.

Rose was silent beside her still watching the chaos in the front yard.

"You always knew, didn't you Rose?" she continued. "Not me. I could have never imagined how wonderful this part of life could be, but you? You knew. You were right all along" she finished.

Rose knew exactly the conversation Bella was referencing between them years ago but instead of dwelling too much on the past, she never took her eyes off of her husband and son and simply said "I know."

Bella shook her head at her sister's words. Some things never change, she thought with a smile.

She looked out at her own husband and grandchildren, so grateful for her family and her new appreciation for important things like patience and wisdom. She laughed again when Edward playfully yelped begging for mercy from his nephew.

She decided to remove her shield giving Edward back his mind-reading advantage which he used to tackle Emmett and grab the twins. This time; however, she surprised her husband, who pouted and gave her an exagerated look of betrayal, as she kissed him and then turned against him and playfully joined Emmett and Henry in the chase.

Bella had been given more than she could have ever wanted in Edward and this immortal life.

And she was going to embrace every minute of it.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
